


The Promised Land

by Reader88



Series: Michael Jackson and Karen Lincoln [2]
Category: 1980s - Fandom, 1990s - Fandom, Cheaper by the Dozen (Movies), Dr. Dolittle, Madea Series (Movies), Michael Jackson (Musician), School of Rock (2003), The Jacksons: An American Dream (TV), The New Edition Story (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Utopian Knights have received their big break and have moved to California! The band and their co-managers and co-songwriters, Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez, are taken care of by Michael Jackson and Dr. Karen Lincoln at the Neverland Ranch while Michael and Karen are getting used to married life and their growing family. The lives of Nick, Ricky and a dozen boys from South Side Chicago change almost overnight as they start to reap the benefits of fame and fortune...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

June 1989

Karen Lincoln was relaxing in the living room of her new mansion at Michael Jackson's Neverland Ranch. She patted her very pregnant stomach and knew the baby would arrive in a few short weeks. She reminisced about what had happened during the year. Michael's  _Bad_ tour had ended in January 1989. After that they had settled into their new lives as a married couple. They slept together, helped organize each others' closets, wished each other luck at work every morning, and took care of their children, Tremaine Julian Lincoln, China Lisa Lincoln and their new baby boy, Prince Michael Jackson, who was now one year old. Michael adored being a father and Karen loved having a man helping her raise her children. Michael was a great parent and Karen, Tremaine, China, and Prince loved him as well.

Michael had received several awards for his masterpiece _Bad_ album. On January 25th, 1988, Michael's "Bad" was chosen as the Favorite Soul/R &B Single at the 15th Annual American Music Awards, hosted by Whitney Houston, Barbara Mandrell, Mick Fleetwood, Barry Gibb, Maurice Gibb, Robin Gibb, and Smokey Robinson, at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles, California. On March 30th, 1989, Michael received the awards for Best Single-Male for "Bad" and Best R&B Album, Male for _Bad_.  On January 30th, 1989, Eddie Murphy presented Michael with the Special Award Of Achievement and an American Music Award of Achievement at the 16th American Music Awards held at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles, California. On April 12th, 1989, Michael received the awards for Best R &B/Urban Contemporary Music Video and Best R&B single for "Man In The Mirror" at the 3rd Annual Soul Train Music Awards in the United States. Karen was proud of Michael's hard work and knew he deserved all his fame and recognition.

Tremaine's acting career was also doing well. _Tyler Perry's House of Payne_ was still one of the most popular shows on NBC. Unfortunately, _Thea_ , the sitcom her daughter China starred in, was abruptly cancelled in April due to low ratings. The show had run for four years and Karen was sad to see it get cancelled. However, China was a very talented and resourceful young girl. Starting at a young age Karen had taught China how to play piano. China was eager to learn how to play more musical instruments and had taught herself to play the guitar, the drums, the bass guitar, the flute, and the violin. Michael had also taught her how to sing and dance. China's agent had gotten in touch with Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, who were overseeing the musical score for a new Disney film called _The Little Mermaid_. Alan and Howard adored the young musician and let her play some instruments in their recording sessions. The movie was set to be released in November 1989.

Mr. T was the star of a new TV show created by Tyler Perry. The TV show was called _Heroes for Hire_ and was based off the Marvel Comics series of the same time. In the show, Mr. T played the role of Luke Cage, an African-American man with super strength and unbreakable skin. Luke Cage is an ex-convict imprisoned for a crime he did not commit, who gains his powers after being subjected voluntarily to an experimental procedure. Once freed, Cage becomes a "hero for hire"/private investigator. Since the show had similarities to _The A-Team_ it was a great fit for Mr. T. Tyler Perry said that he had always wanted to create TV shows and movies starring black superheroes. Tyler Perry said he planned to add Iron Fist and other superheroes to the cast but Luke Cage would remain the leader. The show had premiered in September 1988 with episodes that were about an hour long. It was a hit with viewers and critics. Michael J. Fox was working on two sequels to _Back to the Future_. He said that _Back to the Future Part II_ would be in theaters in November and _Back to the Future Part III_ would be in theaters next year; he promised that it would be worth the wait.

In Karen's opinion, life was very good, even great. Although Michael's friends, Walter Yetnikoff, the president of Epic Records, and Quincy Jones, had told them that they had just signed a new band called The Utopian Knights to Epic Records, along with their managers and songwriters, Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez. The young men would need a place to stay while they got settled and looked for a house in California. Walter said that since Michael's Neverland Ranch was so big there would be more than enough room for The Utopian Knights, Nick, and Ricky. Michael and Karen thought about it and decided they would be fine with looking after the new recruits for a few months. They had already entertained several children at the ranch. Michael allowed Karen to invite children from South Los Angeles and the children's hospitals to visit Neverland. The kids had endless fun with the amusement park rides, the zoo, the arcade, and the movie theater. There would be more than enough on the ranch, in Hollywood, and the rest of California to entertain their new guests.

Life was full of surprises and there was more to come. Much more.


	2. Chapter 2

"This feels like the longest road trip in the history of road trips," said Romeo.

Nick, who was driving, said, "Don't worry, we'll be at the ranch by lunchtime. So, everybody, sit tight."

The Utopian Knights, Nick, and Ricky had been riding in the VW minibus for a week. They had set out from South Side Chicago to their new life of fame and fortune in California. The Utopian Knights was a band comprised of a dozen boys who resided at The Unconditional Orphanage in South Side Chicago, which was run by Big Mama. When the twelve orphans showed off their musical talents they decided to form a band. Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez were two ex-convicts who had been sent to live at The Unconditional Orphanage after they were released on parole from Camp Bluethorn Juvenile Correctional Facility. They had joined two bands, The Bomb Squad and The Music Masters, to fulfill their dreams of becoming musicians and songwriters. When The Bomb Squad quit after minimal success and The Music Masters broke up after they found out that the bandleader and the manager were cheating them, Nick and Ricky decided to manage the rising musical careers of the twelve boys by taking charge of the act and writing songs for them. The Utopian Knights started out playing amateur talent contests and other local gigs around the neighborhood. Then they upped their game to the Battle of the Bands, where they won first place. They then started performing in nightclubs and all the major talent contests in Chicago. The band then won first place at Chicago's citywide contest. They then performed across the USA on the urban city circuit and were opening acts for DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince and The Fat Boys. The Fat Boys pulled some strings and sent a talent scout who entered the band in the Apollo Theater's legendary Amateur Night competition. The band had performed twice on the TV show _Showtime at the Apollo_. After that four record labels called and the band decided to sign with Epic Records.

The band had left a day after school let out for summer vacation and had driven across the country to get to California. Nick and Ricky took turns driving while the other directed with the help of a map. The kids all sat in the back wondering what Michael Jackson's Neverland Ranch would be like. They had seen snippets of it on the news and they knew that Michael had amusement park rides, a zoo, a movie theater, and an arcade. They also knew that Dr. Karen Lincoln, a world renowned physician, veterinarian, inventor, and scientist, had recently married Michael so she and her two kids also lived at the ranch. The couple had also had a son, Prince Michael Jackson, and was expecting another baby in a few weeks. Since the men and boys had lived in an orphanage with plenty of screaming babies they would be able to help out.

The road trip was long and arduous. The boys counted plenty of cows, cars, buildings, fields, and other things on the road. The most memorable events were when the band had stopped in Las Vegas. Nick, Ricky, and the boys were excited to be there since there were plenty of casinos, nightclubs, and other attractions to keep them busy. They got to stay an extra day because Jeremy had gotten a cavity; so they had to book an appointment at a local dentist. Getting Jeremy into the dentist's office was torture because he suffered from dentophobia, a fear of dentists and dental procedures. Nick stayed with Jeremy in the office until the operation was over. Ricky took the rest of the boys to see a magic show and at night there were fireworks.

The next day the band left Las Vegas and had arrived in the Santa Ynez Valley. Ricky exclaimed, "We're finally in Californ-I-A!" Michael had called them in Chicago and told them the address to the ranch was 5225 Figueroa Mountain Road, Los Olivos, California, but told them to keep it a secret. Unfortunately, Nick was soon driving through open country with very little road signs.

DJ stated, "Michael Jackson had to set up his amusement park in the middle of Nowhere? All these farms remind me of when me and Mama went to Alabama in 1983. Nothing but cows, chickens, sheep, and cotton fields. Plus, there was nothing but hillbilly music on the radio."

Remy opened a window, let the breeze blow through his long hair, and said, "The country is the only place with enough natural space for Michael to build his estate. Come on you guys, breathe in that clean country air. You don't get this stuff in the ghetto."

Nick also opened his window and a cool breeze blew through his hair twists. Ricky said, "I think we should have taken a left at the last stop."

Nick said, "At this rate we'll be at Neverland by midnight."

Jeremy said, "Second star to the right and straight on till morning. That's how you get to Neverland."

Vikram said, "We know, dude, we've all seen the movie."

Ryan said, "Let's just stop and ask for directions."

Nick drove up to a farmer's ranch and asked the farmer for directions to Neverland. The farmer pointed out the right way and the minibus was back on course.

After an hour an impatient Kenny asked, "Are we there yet?"

Ricky exclaimed, "Yes, we're here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1989. That means Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez will be turning 25. Tevin Campbell, DJ Malone, and Ryan Toby are 15. Wolfgang Nakamura, Remy Beaumont, and Vikram Mehta are 14. Romeo Santana, Kenny Richmond, and Zubbi Uzoma are 11. Jeremy Sumpter, Jason Weaver, and Tony Garcia are 10.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys all crowded by the windows to see the giant sign that said  **Neverland**. Nick opened his window and spoke into an intercom, "Hi, we're The Utopian Knights. Michael Jackson and Dr. Karen Lincoln are expecting us."

A voice replied through the intercom, "We've been expecting you guys. Welcome to Neverland."

The gates opened and Nick drove the minibus down a path as security guards directed them. The boys looked out the windows to catch glimpses of the place. The boys had to go through security to make sure they had no weapons, drugs, alcohol, et cetera. One of the guards said it was just procedure. Then the security guards gave them color maps of the grounds, just as a person would receive at any theme park. On the map and a flag on a flagstaff with the US flag and California's state flag was Neverland's logo: a boy wearing a blue pajama jumpsuit sitting inside a blue moon with his legs dangling over the front as he looked down on the world. The security guards directed them to a huge mansion. The boys saw a young black boy with knotty, black curls sucking a Popsicle on the steps. They recognized him as Tremaine Julian Lincoln, who played Raheem Payne on one of their favorite sitcoms, _Tyler Perry's House of Payne_.

Tremaine saw the VW minibus and yelled into the house, "Mom, Michael, China, the band of orphans are here!"

The band, Nick, and Ricky heard someone yell, "Tremaine, how many times have I told you not to yell indoors?"

A security guard told them, "You can step out, guys. We'll help you unpack."

Nick, Ricky, and the boys stepped out of the minibus and started stretching their legs. Then they heard a bunch of voices say, "Welcome to Neverland!" The boys turned and saw a group of people standing together.

Wolfgang asked, "Are you guys the staff?"

A black man in a tuxedo said, "Yes, we are. Welcome to Neverland, gentlemen."

Nick, Ricky, and the boys turned around, wondering if the man was talking to someone else. Wolfgang explained, "He's talking to us, guys."

DJ said, "Wow. We travel halfway across the country and someone finally calls us gentlemen without pulling us over, searching our car, and asking for our IDs and vehicle registration."

Michael Jackson stepped outside with Karen, Tremaine, and China and he was laughing. Michael said, "That was pretty funny. Nice to see you have a sense of humor." Most of the boys became absolutely speechless at the sight of the biggest superstar in the world.

Tony, a mute boy, was the only person who managed to say hello. In American Sign Language, of course. Tony communicated with his hands and arms, _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Michael Jackson."_

Tremaine looked a little confused and asked, "What did he just do?"

The other boys had to translate for Tony since most people didn't understand ASL. Jason finally found his voice and said, "He said, 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Michael Jackson.' And I have to agree. It is totally awesome we get to meet you!"

Nick said, "Let's not forget our manners." Nick stuck out his hand and said, "My name is Nicholas Scott Cannon, but everyone calls me Nick."

Michael and Karen both shook his hand and then Ricky introduced himself, "My name is Ricardo Jaime Rodriguez but everyone calls me Ricky. It's an honor to meet you."

Michael shook Ricky's hand and then he was introduced to the rest of the band. Tevin said, "Hi, my name is Tevin Daniel Campbell. I'm the tenor vocalist and bandleader."

DJ said, "My full name is Darnell Julius Malone but my stage name is DJ Malone. I answer to DJ, not Darnell. I'm the bass vocalist and choreographer. You're one of my biggest inspirations."

Ryan quietly said, "My name is Ryan Toby. I'm the baritenor vocalist."

Jason excitedly said, "My name is Jason Michael Weaver. My middle name is the same as your first name. I'm the boy soprano vocalist, just like you, when you were with The Jackson Five."

Kenny said, "My full name is Kenneth Joshua Richmond but you can just call me Kenny. I'm the baritone vocalist."

Remy said, "I'm Remy Louis Beaumont. I'm the lead guitarist. You can just call me Remy, all my friends do."

Vikram said, "I'm Vikram Santosh Mehta and I'm the bassist and band stylist."

Wolfgang said, "I'm Wolfgang Ludwig Nakamura and please don't call me Wolfie, it sounds like a dog's name. I'm the keyboardist."

Jeremy said, "My name is Jeremy Robert Myron Sumpter but you can just call me Jeremy. I'm the drummer."

Zubbi said, "My full name is Azubuike Amazu Uzoma but people call me Zubbi for short. I'm the trumpeter."

Romeo said, "I'm Romeo Orlando Santana. I'm the slide trombonist."

Tony communicated in ASL, _"My name is Antonio Garcia, everyone calls me Tony. I'm the saxophonist."_

After Jason translated what Tony said, China asked, "What's up with Tony? What's with the moving around of his hands and arms?"

Karen explained to her daughter, "It's American Sign Language. People who are deaf use it to communicate."

Tremaine said, "But I don't understand how Tony can be a musician if he's deaf."

Wolfgang said, "Ludwig van Beethoven was deaf and he's still considered one of the world's greatest composers."

Tevin explained, "Tony's not deaf, he's mute."

Tremaine asked, "What happened to him?"

Romeo explained, "Doctors say there's something wrong with his vocal chords which is why he can't speak."

Michael said, "Okay, everyone, let's help you unload and get you moved in."

Michael led them inside the house. Tevin said, "Whoa! This crib could fit a hundred houses from the South Side!"

DJ said, "This crib is  _bad_!"

Remy said, "No, it's stupid!"

Romeo said, "This crib is dope!"

Wolfgang explained to Michael and Karen, "That's street slang for 'This house is terrific.'"

Karen said, "Don't worry, I used to live in the ghetto and I volunteer in South Central L.A."

Tony went up to a statue of a baker holding a platter and took a cookie off of it. Jason said, "Cool, cookies."

The other boys went to try some but Nick said, "Whoa, boys! Remember to ask before you take."

Karen said, "Don't worry. Edward, our butler, baked them himself and those are treats for any guests we have."

Kenny exclaimed, "Alright!"

Michael and Karen took them on a tour of the house. The kitchen was huge; there was a living room with a big screen TV and a comfy sofa; a formal living room with fancy furniture, vases, paintings, and an ebony grand piano; several bathrooms and bedrooms; a nursery where baby Prince was sleeping in a crib; and a playroom with arts and crafts. Karen said, "We also have bungalows for our guests. They're near the lake. I'm sure you'll be comfortable."

Nick, Ricky, and the boys went back to the minibus and unpacked their things. Besides the musical equipment, there were boxes of their clothes, toys, books, and other belongings. Edward, one of the butlers, and Rosetta, one of the maids, helped the boys carry their things to the bungalows. There were plenty of bedrooms in the bungalows. The boys decided to share each room in groups of three since there were rooms with double beds and king-sized beds. They were used to sleeping together from their days at the orphanage. Nick and Ricky would get their own rooms. Nick, Tevin, DJ, Ryan, Jeremy, Tony, and Jason would share Bungalow One. Ricky, Wolfgang, Remy, Vikram, Romeo, Kenny, and Zubbi would share Bungalow Two.

Tevin said, "This is gonna be way better than sleeping in one bedroom with a dozen other guys, listening to them snore, belch, fart, and sing in their sleeps."

Nick added, "And I wonder how I manage to nod off every night."

After the boys unpacked the chef, Mr. Jay, brought out some leftover gourmet sandwiches that Michael, Karen, and their kids hadn't finished after they had had their lunch. The boys loved the sandwiches but Tevin and Remy said they were vegetarians. Since Michael and Karen were also vegetarians Mr. Jay was used to cooking vegetarian meals. Zubbi told Chef Jay, "This is the best sandwich I've eaten since I came to America. What did you do different?"

Wolfgang explained, "The bread is fresh. It's the good brand you get from quality grocery stores not the cheap, stale kind we get off The Salvation Army shelf."

After lunch Michael, Karen, Tremaine, and China took the boys on a tour of the rest of the ranch. Nick, Ricky, and the boys were directed to a train station and then went on a train ride through the ranch. The boys saw the amusement park. Vikram said, "This ranch has more rides than Coney Island!"

There was also a zoo with all sorts of animals. Karen pointed out the animals in the zoo. "We have lions, tigers, leopards, jaguars, bears, gorillas, giraffes, llamas, red pandas, chimpanzees, snakes, lizards, birds, and much more." The only other zoo the boys had been to was the Lincoln Park Zoo in Chicago. The Neverland Zoo was smaller but the boys still loved it.

Remy pointed and said, "Check out that beautiful black panther! Hey look at the lions!"

The lions and the black panther, T'Challa, all growled. Nick joked, "Those cats wanna piece out of me!"

There were also three horses: a brown mustang, a white Andalusian, and a black Missouri Fox Trotter. Tremaine said, "The mustang is a stallion and his name is Dynamite. The Andalusian is also a stallion and his name is Phantom. The Missouri Fox Trotter is a mare and her name is Jewel."

China asked, "Do you guys ride horses?"

Tevin said, "There's no room in the South Side for riding horses."

China said, "Well, we offer free lessons!"

Past the amusement park and zoo there was a go-cart track. Then there was a two-story arcade with every conceivable game imaginable. There was also a baseball diamond, tennis court, and basketball court. DJ exclaimed, "Great! I can shoot hoops!"

There was a full-sized movie theater with every movie ever made, from modern-day smashes to Hollywood classics. There was also a dojo/exercise room. Karen explained, "There are treadmills, weights, and exercise bikes to help you keep in shape. I also practice my martial arts in the dojo. If you want to learn some martial arts I'll be happy to teach you."

Jeremy said, "Nick and Ricky are already martial arts masters. They have fifth degree black belts."

Karen asked, "Really? What martial art form did you two study?"

Nick said, "Hapkido."

Ricky added, "It's a Korean martial art. Hybrid and very eclectic."

Karen said, "I'm skilled in Japanese martial arts. But it's always good to learn other forms and styles."

There was also a construction site with a crew that was building a library. Nick said, "But you already have a library in the house."

Michael explained, "Karen said it would be good to have a proper library building so that there's enough space for our books."

The developed part of the ranch only covered about 50 acres. The other 2'650 acres was nature. Nick told Remy, "Well, Remy, there's lots of wilderness for you to be at one with nature."

Soon the tour was over and Michael asked, "So, how do you boys like Neverland?"

Jeremy said, "We don't _like_ it, we _love_ it!"

Ryan asked, "Can we check out the rides and the zoo?"

Karen said, "Of course. Go have fun!"

Tremaine said, "I bet none of you guys can beat any of my video game records."

Kenny said, "We'll see. These fingers were the best alien zappers in the whole South Side."

China said, "If you guys want to we can check out _I_ _ndiana Jones and the Last Crusade_ at the movie theater."

Nick said, "That's one of the movies we want to see. We'll definitely check that out."

After the boys rode on the rides, checked out the zoo, shot some hoops, and played the games in the arcade, they watched Indiana Jones' latest adventure on the big screen. In the movie theater there was a popcorn machine, candy, and a soda fountain! Jeremy had to make do with a bucket of popcorn and a bottle of water since he just had a filling. Nick, Ricky, The Utopian Knights, Michael, Karen, Tremaine, and China all watched Indiana Jones. It was an epic adventure.

After dinner they all ate mashed potatoes, with peas, carrots, and some roast beef tenderloin. The vegetarians had tofu steak instead of beef. After dinner the boys washed up, went to bed in their separate bedrooms, and soon went to visit the land of dreams. Tremaine and China soon drifted off to the land of dreams as well. As Michael and Karen got settled into bed Karen commented, "The boys are so nice, polite, and handsome. And Nick and Ricky seem like responsible, young men. I like them already."

Michael smiled and said, "I like them, too. Tremaine and China have also warmed up to them. Now it's time for sleep."

Soon Michael and Karen fell asleep in each others' arms. Michael's heartbeat helped Karen nod off.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was Sunday, which meant that the recording studio would be closed. After listening to a sermon on the radio, Michael offered to take them sightseeing in L.A. The boys were all excited and were soon all dressed for the day.

Michael said, "Los Angeles is about a three-hour drive from Neverland. If you guys want to get there faster we can take the helicopter."

Remy replied nervously, "A helicopter?"

Michael said, "Yes, are you okay with that?"

Nick said, "We should just drive. Familiarize ourselves with the route."

The boys all knew that Remy had developed aerophobia after his parents died in a plane crash. Remy had no problem with heights but anything that had wings on it always made him queasy. Tremaine cut in and said, "We can stop by our friend Jacob's house in Hollywood and he can help us sight-see."

China came down and said, "You guys are gonna _love_ California! It's the most beautiful place in the world!"

Ricky asked, "Is Dr. Lincoln comin'?"

Michael replied, "No, I thought that all of us heading out would give Karen some peace and quiet."

Everyone headed outside where they saw a large, black limousine in the driveway! DJ exclaimed, "This is totally radical!"

Tevin said, "We're musicians, we gotta travel in style."

Wolfgang said, "Besides, the only other vehicle we could all fit in is the Volkswagen minibus. And trust me when I say you don't want to get caught driving a VW minibus on Sunset Boulevard."

Everyone got into the limo and Michael instructed the driver, "Next stop, Hollywood!" Behind the limo was a car with some of Michael's bodyguards. The drive took three hours but The Utopian Knights were experts on entertaining themselves on road trips. They counted cars, farms, buildings, played I Spy, Would You Rather, and much more. The three hours went by quickly and soon they entered the Creative Capital of the World. The boys all crowded by the windows to check out the city. Ricky and Wolfgang were the only ones who had been to California before.

Jason said, "Check out all the coconut trees."

Tremaine said, "Those are palm trees and there are thousands of them in California."

The limo drove into Hollywood and soon stopped on Queens Road at a nice-looking, two-story house. Michael and Tremaine got out and knocked on the door. But you could hear the loud voices coming from the house all the way to the car. A white woman wearing a maid's outfit opened the door and said, "Oh, Michael and Tremaine, you're here for Jacob."

Michael said, "Yes, Gertrude. Can you please call him?"

Gertrude hollered in the house, "Jacob Wilkerson, Michael and Tremaine are here!" A young black boy rushed downstairs and out the door. Gertrude yelled, "Have a good time, Jacob, and try not to get into trouble!"

Jacob yelled back, "I'm not a troublemaker, Gertrude! I'll be fine!" Michael, Tremaine, and Jacob all got into the limo.

Tremaine introduced his friend, "Fellas, this is Jacob Wilkerson. Jacob Wilkerson, these are The Utopian Knights and their managers, Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez."

Jacob said, "Pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Hollywood. Sorry about the noise from the house. When you have two older brothers and an older sister who all have different activities that they need to get to on time things get hectic! I saw you guys on TV at the Apollo. You tore the house down!"

Jason said, "Thanks." All the band members then introduced themselves so that Jacob would know their individual names.

Since Jacob had lived in Hollywood his whole life he knew all the best sites. They checked out the Capitol Records Tower, the Hollywood Records Museum, the TCL Chinese Theater, and much more. But their favorite stop was the Hollywood Walk of Fame. The boys were all over the place, finding stars of their favorite celebrities, and having Nick and Ricky take photos. Michael also found his star and the band all took pictures of themselves standing with Michael at his star. Soon other tourists wanted their pictures taken with Michael as well. They almost never got out of there. In the limo Michael explained, "That's the price of fame."

Ricky added, "Pretty soon, that's how folks will act when they see you guys." The idea both excited and terrified the boys.

They all stopped for lunch in Bel-Air at Julian Lincoln's house. When Michael introduced his brother-in-law the boys all hugged him and said it was an honor to meet the King of Disco. Romeo added, "Ryan was also born in Atlanta so he loves gospel and Southern soul."

Julian replied, "Really? Then we should make some music together sometime."

Then Michael led them to a mansion and the boys all held their breath when Ronald Reagan stepped onto the porch. Michael said, "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet the former President of the United States."

Ricky said, "Now I'm finally meeting the guy whose 'Reaganomics' caused the University of Chicago to cut my salary, laid off my friend Nick and half the South Side, and caused the unemployment rate to skyrocket like the mercury on a hot summer day."

Mr. Reagan replied, "Most people usually want to shake my hand and ask for an autograph. Why don't we come inside and discuss this like rational men?"

They all went inside and checked out the Reagans' Bel-Air mansion. Nancy Reagan soon came out and directed them to the kitchen. There they all ate milk and cookies and talked things out. Nick and Ricky explained how tough life had been in the South Side as the 1980s flew by. Reaganomics may have aided the upper-class but the budget cuts had trickled down and greatly affected the working-class. Workers in the South Side were laid off or even fired from their jobs due to low funding and the few who managed to hold on to their jobs had had their salaries reduced. Kenny mentioned how tough things were in Detroit and how his mother could rarely make ends meet. DJ also mentioned how the crack epidemic was affecting the 'hoods of America and he claimed that the "War on Drugs" wasn't doing anything to remedy the situation. Mr. and Mrs. Reagan listened to them.

Mrs. Reagan replied, "It's good that you boys told us what life has been like for you. It sounds like the working-class neighborhoods of America aren't doing well."

Mr. Reagan added, "I'll call President George H.W. Bush and see if he'll take action on helping the ghettos of America."

The last stop was Elizabeth Taylor's house. Liz was one of Michael's best friends and they hugged each other when they greeted each other. Liz saw the boys and said, "Aren't you a bunch of handsome devils?" The boys all smiled and Jeremy immediately gave her a hug.

Nick said, "Meet one of your biggest fans. Jeremy loves watching movies from Hollywood's Golden Age."

Zubbi mentioned, "Not that Nick's suggesting that you're old. You still look hot to me."

Liz laughed and said, "Well, thank you. Please, you can all come in." Liz's Bel-Air mansion was enormous! There were plenty of bedrooms and a big screen TV in the living room. There were plenty of paintings, vases, and other luxurious items that decorated the house. It seemed like Michael and Liz both had the same expensive taste.

Wolfgang told the guys, "Take notes, dudes. When we get our own mansion we're going to fill it with materials as extravagant as this."

Nick smiled and said, "One of the things that comes with being rich." They had a superb dinner in Liz's dining room. The table was enormous so it could fit everybody. Dinner included rice with lamb stew, rolls shaped like flowers, roast chicken with creamy sauce, and for dessert, fruit salad. The boys all cleaned their plates since they never wasted food.

After dinner they said good-bye to Liz and headed back to the ranch. First, they dropped off Jacob at his Hollywood home and then settled down for the three-hour ride back to Neverland. When they got back Karen was reading a magazine on the couch and asked, "How'd the sightseeing go?"

Jason exclaimed, "Great! We saw Hollywood and Bel-Air and we met your brother Julian, Ronald and Nancy Reagan, and Elizabeth Taylor!"

Karen laughed and said, "Sounds like you had a busy day. But you should probably go to bed early since you start your first recording session tomorrow."

Remy rubbed his hands together and said, "Oh boy! I can't wait!"   


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Nick and Ricky woke up the boys at 7 AM sharp. The boys were just as excited as Nick and Ricky and practically flew out of bed. After they brushed their teeth, took showers, and got dressed they headed to the kitchen in the main house for breakfast. For breakfast Edward and Jay had cooked up a batch of pancakes. There were also bowls of sliced fruit and maple syrup for the boys to put on their pancakes.

Remy exclaimed, "Alright, maple syrup, my favorite!"

Romeo explained, "He's from Canada. The maple tree is their symbol."

Jeremy said, "I'll just stick with the fruit since syrup has a lot of sugar and I'm trying to cut down."

Jason looked at Jeremy like he was crazy and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Jeremy?"

Jeremy said, "I just want to make sure I don't lose all my teeth and start talking like a senior citizen or get diabetes later in my life and die."

Nick said, "I'm proud of you for sticking to your sugar-free diet. The rest of you, feel free to follow Jeremy's example."

Tony said in ASL, _"You mean put glue on our teachers' desks when they give us a D-plus on our book reports?"_

Ricky replied, "Besides that."

Soon Tremaine, China, Michael, and Karen came down for breakfast. After they all said good morning Michael said, "After you finish eating we can drive straight to the studio." After breakfast The Utopian Knights, Nick, Ricky, Michael, Tremaine, and China all got into a limo. Remy, Vikram, Zubbi, Romeo, and Tony all had their instruments. Jeremy had only his drumsticks. Wolfgang was told that Epic Records had exact copies of his synthesizer and other cool models. After three hours of driving the limo soon stopped in front of a huge building. Michael said, "Boys, welcome to Epic Records."

They all got out to look at the building that would soon become like a second home. They all went inside and Michael directed them to the elevators. They got to the tenth floor and were greeted by Quincy Jones, Teddy Riley, and Walter Yetnikoff. Walter Yetnikoff shook their hands and said, "Its nice to finally meet you in person. Welcome to the CBS and Epic families."

Teddy exclaimed, "Great to see ya! Now let's start discussing how to break your debut album wide open."

After much debate, Quincy and Teddy had decided which singles would be released on the first album: "Teacher's Pet," "Don't Run Away," "Can We Talk," "Round and Round," and "Catch Me If You Can." Nick and Ricky soon had some disagreements on the song selection. Nick asked, "How come 'Candy Girl' wasn't chosen?"

Quincy said, "We'll put it on the next album."

Teddy explained, "Ya see we don't want this album to be too predictable. So putting two out of three of the songs from your Apollo performance will keep the people guessing and wanting more originals from The Utopian Knights."

Ricky said, "Okay, you guys know best."

After that they met a woman named Lexi Lopez. She was thirty years old and had been sent from Epic's public relations sector as the band's publicist. Lexi shook the boys' hands and said, "I look forward to working with you guys. I'll need a bio on you boys ASAP."

Zubbi asked, "Will it hurt?"

Tremaine rolled his eyes and said, "She means a biography. The story of your lives."

Then Quincy and Teddy directed the boys to the recording booths. Quincy said, "We usually record the instrumentation separately but we have to pay for time in the studio."

Teddy said, "That means we'll record the instrumentation and vocals together."

Vikram said, "That's how we rehearse in the South Side, so we're okay with it."

The boys were directed into a recording booth. They were all wondering where to stand and plug in their instruments. Nick and Ricky had recorded demos when they were with The Bomb Squad so they tried to help the instrumentalists set up but Quincy and Teddy soon took over. Then the door was closed and Quincy and Teddy were monitoring the boys through the glass. Quincy said, "Recording 'Teacher's Pet,' take one." Remy started with his guitar then the others joined in.

But then Teddy said, "Stop, stop! Let's try that again. Jeremy, you're banging too loud on the drums. We need to be able to hear the other instruments."

Quincy said, "Recording for 'Teacher's Pet,' take two."

When Tevin started singing lead, Quincy said, "Stop!"

Tevin asked, "What's wrong?"

Quincy said, "You need to get into the rock 'n' roll frame of mind. Your voice sounds like a mix of pop and soul."

Nick decided to cut in and said, "Add some Little Richard into your Freddie Mercury and Michael Jackson."

Teddy looked at Nick, and Ricky explained, "Tevin's greatest gift is that he can sound like anybody he pleases. Little Richard, Freddie Mercury, Michael Jackson, James Brown, you name it."

Teddy replied, "I'm sure Tevin can also sound like himself. We have to make this song a Utopian Knights song. We don't want people saying Tevin is doing a poor imitation of Little Richard, Freddie Mercury, or James Brown."

Nick said, "Hold on, Ted. Tevin does the best imitations of rock, pop, and soul vocalists than anybody I've ever met. When the audience hears him singing they'll fall over him."

Quincy said, "Hollywood isn't the same as South Side Chicago. The crowds here are very different and have higher expectations."

DJ cut in and said, "Are we gonna record this song or just stand here jawin' about Tev's voice?"

Quincy said, "Sorry, let's try again."

After lunch, Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights met with Lexi who wanted the band's biography. They had told her how they had formed the band in 1986 and how their hard work and perseverance led them to California. However, Lexi also wanted their individual back stories, even Nick's and Ricky's. They decided to cover all that the next day. It was a long day but they got back to Neverland just in time for dinner. Then the boys immediately went to bed because they knew they would have to get up early for their recording sessions. This definitely wasn't a vacation, that they knew for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

The Utopian Knights, Nick, and Ricky had been staying at Neverland for about a week when it happened.

It was Saturday, June 17th, 1989. Michael was in L.A. overlooking some business deals and the boys were blowing off steam in the amusement park. Nick and Ricky were busy washing and waxing the minibus. Tremaine and China were working on arts and crafts in the playroom. Karen was relaxing in the living room when it happened. Her water broke.

Karen exclaimed, "Oh my God, the baby's coming!"

Edward came out of the kitchen to help her. Karen held his hand tight and, unfortunately, sprained it. Edward yelled, "Master Tremaine, Miss China, your mother's about to have a baby!"

Tremaine and China came racing downstairs. Tremaine asked, "What do we do?"

Romeo asked, "What do we do about what?"

The Utopian Knights had arrived at the house via the golf carts for their afternoon snack. China explained, "Mommy's having the baby!"

Tevin exclaimed, "Now?!"

Wolfgang said, "I'll tell Nick and Ricky to start the minibus!"

DJ said, "I'll call Michael."

Karen gave DJ Michael's cellphone number and DJ told Michael, "Mike, you're about to have your second kid. Don't worry, we'll get Karen to the hospital ASAP."

Nick and Ricky started the van, the kids got Karen inside, and soon Nick was driving the minibus so fast you'd think he was on the run from the law. DJ kept Michael on the line and Michael told them, "It'll take me about half an hour to get to the ranch by helicopter. Then there's the drive to the hospital. DJ, tell Nick and Ricky that they'll have to stay with Karen in the delivery room until I get there."

When DJ told Nick and Ricky what Michael said, Ricky replied, "No problem. We helped deliver Mrs. Henry's baby during the snowstorm of '85. This shouldn't be any different."

Soon Nick drove them to the hospital and Nick and Ricky had to carry Karen inside. Ricky quickly said, "We've got no time to waste. Dr. Karen Lincoln is about to deliver Michael Jackson's second baby, so we need a gurney and a room, fast!" The nurse yelled, "Someone get a gurney and get Dr. Lincoln to the delivery ward, fast!" Then Nick and Ricky were led into another room where they put on blue surgeons' outfits. They were required so that they wouldn't spread any germs to the baby.

The children sat in the waiting room. There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence but Tony broke it by asking in ASL, _"Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?"_

Jason translated and China replied, "I hope it's a girl. The house is overcrowded with boys."

Wolfgang said, "Isn't childbirth amazing? To think, I was once inside a woman's body."

Romeo replied, "That's probably the closet you'll ever get to a woman."

Wolfgang said, "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

Tremaine said, "I wonder if Michael is serious about having thirteen kids. I don't want to be responsible for thirteen brothers and sisters."

Zubbi replied, "Michael said in his autobiography he  _fantasized_ having thirteen kids. I'm sure he realizes that having thirteen kids is a tall order. Unless he wants to adopt."

Remy stated, "Celine Dion said she grew up with thirteen brothers and sisters. If she can survive that while living in poverty, I'm sure you two can survive with all the luxury you're surrounded with everyday."

Jeremy said, "Yeah, do you know how hard it is for Nick, Ricky, Kim, Alicia, and Big Mama to look after thirty kids? Taking care of us twelve is a vacation for Nick and Ricky compared to life in the South Side."

Then Michael came in with his security manager, Bill Bray. Tremaine said, "The doctors took Mom to the delivery room. Nick and Ricky are with her. Ask the nurse, she'll tell you the way."

Soon Michael was led away and the kids were left by themselves. Tevin asked, "Who wants to play, 'Would You Rather'?"

DJ said, "I'll start. Would you rather fight Mike Tyson or Muhammad Ali?"

Tremaine said, "I'll take my chances with Ali."

Romeo said, "Ali, thumbs down. He's getting old while Tyson is still young, strong, and ready for action."

Kenny said, "I'll take Tyson. Muhammad Ali will always be the greatest heavyweight champion of the world, no matter what his age is."

After the others gave their answers Vikram asked, "Would you rather eat a dog or spend a year in jail?"

Remy said, "Jail, I'm never killing, much less eating, a defenseless animal."

China said, "Dog is the most obvious answer. I eat a dog and then I puke, but it's over. I'll have to spend a whole  _year_ in jail. I don't need that kind of experience."

After the others gave their answers other questions followed. Would you rather grow wings or gills? Would you rather be a giant or a midget? Would you rather eat a duck's fetus or a still beating cobra heart?

Soon Nick and Ricky came out. Ricky said, "Congrats, Tremaine and China. You have a new baby sister." Nick and Ricky led the kids to Karen's hospital room where they saw her holding a beautiful baby girl. She had light brown skin and short black hair and the kids all thought she was cute.

Jason said, "Wow, she's so small. I can't believe I used to be that small."

Jeremy said, "She reminds me of those little black dolls we see at the toy store."

Ryan quietly asked, "What's her name?"

Michael said, "We thought about it and we decided on Paris Katherine Jackson."

Tevin asked, "Why Paris?" Karen said, "It's an exotic-sounding name, like China."

Zubbi added, "And Katherine is after Michael's mother."

Michael said, "That's right."

Romeo said, "Most of the babies we get at the orphanage are bigger than Paris. Usually parents drop them off when they're only six months old."

Wolfgang explained, "That's when a lot of mothers stop breastfeeding."

Remy said, "Babies are the easiest to unload. After a few months of staying with us a family adopts them. We're like dogs and parents only want puppies."

DJ said, "Come on, if I wanted to adopt a kid I'd probably want a baby, too. But adopting a preteen wouldn't be so bad."

China said, "Quiet, boys. My little sister's tryin' to snooze."

Vikram asked, "Who are the godparents going to be?"

Michael said, "We decided Tyler Perry will be the godfather. Diana Ross is going to be the godmother."

Tremaine's godfather was Mr. Kishimoto, Karen's first ninjutsu instructor, and his godmother was Marva Pratt, Karen's editor and friend since college. China's godfather was Hirohito Hendrix, an Afro-Asian Karen had met on her first trip to Japan with Mr. Kishimoto, and her godmother was Evelyn Atkins, Karen's old apartment roommate. Prince's godfather was Michael J. Fox and his godmother was Elizabeth Taylor. Karen was the godmother of Michael J. Fox's son, Sam Michael Fox, who had been born on May 30, and Mr. T was his godfather. After the kids all held Paris, they headed back to Neverland. Karen stayed behind at the hospital.

The kids thought they had never seen a more happier dad than Michael Jackson. He was so happy to be a father. The Utopian Knights were glad that Michael had found some joy in his life. With all the rumors about Michael sleeping in oxygen chambers and buying the Elephant Man's bones, it was hard for him to catch a break. Tremaine and China had become the band's unofficial instructors on How To Handle Being a Child Star. Tremaine and China told the boys to expect harassment from reporters and the paparazzi. They loved to prey on celebrities but the best way to survive was to be true to yourself and follow your heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Life was certainly different at Neverland now that there was a second baby in the house. Prince was a year old and had already learned to walk so he was always exploring. Michael and Karen had to install safety gates on all the stairs for their son's safety. Prince still slept in a crib and a second one had been built for Paris. The kids, Nick, and Ricky helped out by feeding the babies, changing their diapers, playing with them, and putting them to sleep. The Utopian Knights had taken care of plenty of babies in the South Side and were more than happy to help out.

When Romeo caught Jason holding Prince in his lap while Wolfgang played the piano, Romeo asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Jason explained, "Wolfgang read somewhere that early exposure to music affects brain waves or something like that."

Romeo replied, "Michael is the King of Pop, Rock, and Soul. I'm sure Prince gets plenty of exposure to music."

Wolfgang said, "I believe classical music will greatly increase Prince's IQ than pop or rock 'n' roll. After all, I listened to Mozart and Beethoven when I was a baby and look how I turned out."

Romeo stated, "Yeah, a huge nerdy brain, at the bottom of the social totem pole in school, no girlfriend, hardly any friends besides us, and a wimpy body. Trust me, the last thing Michael and Karen need is for their son to turn into a carbon copy of you!"

Wolfgang stopped playing the piano and yelled, "You take that back, Romeo!"

Romeo said, "No way!" The next moment Wolfgang and Romeo were rolling around on the floor fighting each other but Romeo was gaining the upper hand. Jason set Prince down and tried to pull them apart but to no avail. Michael heard all the commotion, came into the living room, and pulled Wolfgang and Romeo apart. Prince clapped his hands and laughed like it was all a game.

Jason picked up Prince and Michael asked, "What is going on here?"

Wolfgang said, "Romeo doesn't think having your son listen to classical music is good for his brain development!"

Romeo said, "Wolfgang listened to classical music when he was a baby and he ended up as King of the Wimps!"

Wolfgang said, "I'd rather be King of the Wimps than be King of the Grade School Dropouts!"

Romeo said, "Well you're the King of the Assholes!"

Wolfgang said, "You're the King of the Shitbuckets!"

"Everybody shut UUUUUUP!!!" The boys saw Nick standing in the doorway. Nick said, "I've heard enough! Wolfgang, Romeo, go to your rooms and stay there for an hour or so. After you've cooled off we'll discuss this civilly."

As Wolfgang and Romeo went to the bungalows, Jason asked, "What should I do?"

Michael said, "I'll carry Prince for a while."

Nick said, "You can join us later to help end this argument peacefully."

Jason went to the playroom to draw pictures with Tony. Jason just started talking, "I feel like the arguing between Wolfgang and Romeo is getting worse as the years pass by. Pretty soon they may not want to talk to each other at all. What should I do?"

Tony wrote on a piece of paper, "Let them resolve it."

After an hour Nick led Wolfgang and Romeo down to the basement of Bungalow One. Nick asked, "What's up with you two?"

Wolfgang said, "Romeo said that I'm King of the Wimps."

Romeo said, "Wolfgang said I'm King of the Grade School Dropouts."

Nick sighed and replied, "Wolfgang, sometimes you do act like a wimp. You let bullies beat you up, muggers take whatever's in your pockets, and you're not the world's greatest athlete. Romeo, you used to be bad in school but that was because of your dyslexia. Wolfgang, when you swallow down your fears you're one of the bravest people I know. And Romeo, once you started those special education classes your grades got a lot better. Now, will you both apologize and hug each other?"

Wolfgang said, "I'm sorry, Romeo."

Romeo replied, "I'm sorry, too, Wolfgang."

They both hugged and Nick said, "Good. Now run off and don't get into too much trouble before dinner."

In L.A. the band continued their PR objectives with Lexi. Lexi said, "I need to find a way to properly introduce you to the public. Do you boys have any outstanding personalities? Who's the smart one, who's the quiet one?"

Nick said, "Tevin is the leader of the band. DJ is the rebel. Ryan is the quiet, shy, and sweet one. Kenny and Vikram are the sunny ones. They always see the glass as half full. Remy is the environmentalist. He loves Mother Nature and is even a vegetarian."

Ricky continued, "Jeremy and Romeo are the troublemakers and pranksters of the group. Tony is the silent, observant one and also likes art. Wolfgang is the smart one; he's always reading books, gets straight A's, and has a photographic memory. Zubbi and Jason are the peacemakers and are like the glue that keeps the band together."

Lexi wrote it all down and said, "Excellent. I think it would be better if I interviewed you individually so that I can understand The Utopian Knights better."

First was Tevin. Lexi asked Tevin, "Who are your greatest influences? What kind of music do you like to listen to?"

Tevin replied, "I like all kinds of music. Rock 'n' roll, R&B, soul, hip-hop, funk, pop, jazz, everything! My greatest inspirations are Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley, Stevie Wonder, Little Richard, James Brown, and Freddie Mercury."

Lexi asked, "When did you start getting involved in music?"

Tevin replied, "When I was five Big Mama said I used to sing along with the radio and gyrate my hips like Elvis. Big Mama heard me singing and told my parents I had talent. When I turned six they got me my first clarinet and my dad taught me music. He was a solo singer and had his own backup band. They even recorded a demo, sent it to a Las Vegas agent, and almost got their big break."

Lexi wrote it all down and asked, "Do you consider yourself the leader of the band?"

Tevin replied, "Yeah, I'm the oldest and I have the most experience. I'm the one who started this band. I brought all of us together."

Next was Ryan. Lexi asked, "Who are your influences and who do you like to listen to?"

Ryan quietly replied, "My favorite genres are gospel and soul music. I sang with a gospel choir at Wheat Street Baptist Church in Atlanta, Georgia."

Lexi asked, "Who are your influences?"

Ryan replied, "Southern soul practitioners, such as James Brown, Ray Charles, Aretha Franklin, and Sam and Dave. I like soul balladeers, such as Stevie Wonder, Marvin Gaye, and Michael Jackson."

Lexi asked, "Do you consider yourself quiet and shy?"

Ryan looked down and said, "I guess so. I just don't like talking or drawing attention to myself. Unless I'm singing, then it's all different."

Lexi asked, "What about being sweet?"

Ryan blushed and said, "I just like helping people out when they need it. I'll never do something bad to someone if I can do something good."

When DJ came in he said, "My biggest inspirations are James Brown, Michael Jackson, Prince, and Rick James. No one can sing or dance like them. I also draw inspiration from rap groups, such as Run-D.M.C., The Fat Boys, LL Cool J, and DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince. I love to watch music videos from MTV and watch street dancers in the 'hood. That's where I get my choreography skills from. As for being a rebel, when I was a kid sometimes I would shoplift or spray paint walls in Bed-Stuy but that's the most gangsta stuff I've ever done in my life. I don't like too many rules; I don't like school rules, house rules, or even street rules. And the streets don't have any rules to begin with!"

Kenny told Lexi, "I'm originally from Detroit, Michigan. Detroit is the birthplace of Motown so the Motown artists are my number one inspirations. I also love James Brown, Jackie Wilson, and Aretha Franklin. My parents were both from Jamaica so I also listened to reggae and calypso. I love Bob Marley and Harry Belafonte. I also like rap music and breakdancing."

Lexi asked, "Do you always see the cup as half full?"

Kenny said, "Yeah. Mama always used to say, 'When one door closes another one opens.' I used to think it had something to do with ghosts but now I know its about the different opportunities life gives you. When Mama died I found my way to the orphanage and joined the band."

Jason said, "My biggest inspiration is Michael Jackson. When I was only five years old in Indianapolis he became the biggest superstar in the world. I watched all his music videos and his _Motown 25_ performance. When I first saw Michael do the Moonwalk I knew what I wanted to do for the rest of my life."

Lexi asked, "Do you admire any other artists?"

Jason said, "Yeah. Prince, Lionel Richie, Stevie Wonder, and Frankie Lymon."

Lexi asked, "Frankie Lymon?"

Jason said, "Yeah, he was the world's first black teenage pop star. He sang with The Teenagers, a fifties rock group. Their biggest hit was 'Why Do Fools Fall in Love.' He was a boy soprano, just like me and Michael Jackson when he was a kid."

Remy said, "My favorite guitarists include Jimi Hendrix, Eddie van Halen, Chuck Berry, B.B. King, Robert Johnson, Jimmy Page, and Eric Clapton."

Lexi asked, "What about you being labeled the environmentalist of the group?"

Remy explained, "I'm Métis, which means half my blood is Native-Canadian and the other half is European. Nature provided the Natives with everything they needed. Food, water, shelter. So the Natives decided that it was their duty to respect and protect nature. They lived at one with the land for thousands of years until the European colonizers showed up. Now we've lost touch with our culture, our language, and our connection with nature. But we're trying to revitalize our culture and traditions. My father worked as a forest ranger on a nature reserve not far from our Native reserve. He taught me to respect nature at a young age and I still do to this day."

Vikram explained, "I learned how to play the sitar when I lived in Mumbai, India. When I moved to America my next-door neighbor, Sally West, taught me how to play the electric and bass guitars. My favorite bassists are Paul McCartney, Noel Redding, Billy Cox, John Deacon, Verdine White, James Jamerson, and Louis 'Thunder Thumbs' Johnson. My name means _the sun of valour_. That's because Babaji told me I would need a lot of bravery to get through life. I always find a reason to smile because life seems so much better when people smile."

Jeremy said, "My favorite bands are Led Zeppelin, Queen, The Rolling Stones, The Who, and The Beatles. I started playing the drums when I was only eighteen months. I have a picture if you don't believe me. I love to play practical jokes when I'm not making music. It's a way for me to relax, blow off steam, and put one over on grown-ups who don't see the point of kids."

Wolfgang said, "I'm definitely the smart one. I have a photographic memory, I love to read, and I'm a straight A student. My father was a stockbroker for the New York Stock Exchange and my mother was a violinist for the New York Philharmonic."

Lexi said, "Wow. I bet you lived in the Upper East Side of Manhattan."

Wolfgang corrected her, "The Upper West Side. I listened to classical music when I was a child and performed classical pieces in recitals. I aslo played ragtime and jazz songs. When I moved to the South Side, Nick taught me all about how to be a rock 'n' roller. My biggest inspirations are Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, Bach, Scott Joplin, Fats Waller, Oscar Peterson, Thelonious Monk, Herbie Hancock, Little Richard, Ray Charles, Stevie Wonder, and Elton John."

Zubbi said, "Me and Jason help keep the group together whenever a fight breaks out. We're the peacemakers and we can't stand arguments. When I lived in Lagos my father used to make me listen to music by black Americans all the time. James Brown, Aretha Franklin, Stevie Wonder, Michael Jackson, you name it. I also listen to music by African artist such as Miriam Makeba from South Africa; Bembeya Jazz from Guinea; Dexter Johnson & The International Band from Senegal; and Fela Kuti, Celestine Ukwu, and Sir Victor Uwaifo & His Melody Maestroes from Nigeria. But my favorite musician in the whole universe is Miles Davis. He's the best trumpeter in the world and I want to be just like him."

Romeo told Lexi, "My biggest musical influences are Sweet Philly, Latin American music, and J.J. Johnson. I love salsa, tango, merengue, bachata, jazz, even hip-hop. My dad played slide trombone in a band in North Philly and fused together Sweet Philly with Latin American music. As for being a prankster, yeah. I like to help Jeremy pull off a prank now and again."

Tony wrote on a piece of paper, _"My first musical influence was Brazilian samba music. I learned how to play the saxophone when I was only three. When I moved to America from Rio I learned to love all kinds of music. I really love bebop and 1950s rock 'n' roll. My favorite saxophonist is Charlie Parker. As for being considered observant; when you can't talk you're forced to listen and watch. I also first used drawings as a means to communicate. Now art is one of my favorite hobbies."_

Nick and Ricky were also called in for individual sessions. Nick said, "My favorite musicians as a child were Sly and The Family Stone, Earth, Wind and Fire, The Jackson 5, James Brown, Stevie Wonder, and Julian Lincoln. Today I like all kinds of music especially R&B, soul, hip-hop, dance-pop, and funk. I started writing poems and songs when I was a kid. When I ended up in jail for grand theft auto Ricky and I passed the time by writing songs and participating in the sports program. We joined two bands, The Bomb Squad and The Music Masters, before we started managing The Utopian Knights."

Ricky said, "I used to listen to my father play his guitar and my mother would sing along. My father played salsa music and other Latin American genres. When I moved to the States I listened to all types of music. I like rock 'n' roll, pop, R&B, soul, disco, funk, hip-hop, everything. Nick and I wrote songs while we were in prison. I got busted for selling marijuana for twenty-five dollars per ounce. That's a bargain compared to today's prices."

Lexi said she had enough info to build a solid image around the band. She wanted to put an emphasis on their different musical and cultural backgrounds so that they would appeal to a large crowd. With all the new immigrants residing in the USA having a multicultural band around would definitely help break down ethnic and cultural barriers and help make The Utopian Knights one of the greatest bands in history.  


	8. Chapter 8

The Utopian Knights learned that they had to share Neverland with the hundreds of kids that Michael allowed to visit Neverland every few weeks. Children from schools, orphanages, hospitals, and the inner-city were always invited to visit Neverland and enjoy the amusement park. The Utopian Knights also loved having the other kids around because it meant they got the chance to entertain them.

The first group of kids they entertained were 100 kids who had come from inner-city Washington, D.C. The Neverland staff lined up in front of the house and all exclaimed, "Welcome to Neverland!" Michael, Karen, Tremaine, and China all welcomed the kids. They took them on a tour of the house and directed to the bungalows. Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights helped the kids unpack and get settled in the bungalows.

One boy asked Vikram, "Are you from India? 'Cause ya look like an Indian."

Vikram said, "Yeah, I'm from India. The city of Mumbai in the state of Maharashtra to be exact."

Remy cut in and said, "I bet none of you guys can figure out what I am."

A girl asked, "Hispanic?"

Remy shook his head. A boy said, "Half white, half something else?"

Remy replied, "You're close. Any other guesses?"

When the other kids remained silent Remy explained, "I'm Métis, an Aboriginal group that has Native and European ancestors. So I'm half white and half red."

Wolfgang said, "I'm Japanese, not Chinese. I hate it when people make that mistake."

Zubbi said, "I'm from Nigeria, that's in Africa. If any blacks want to learn about their heritage just let me know."

Jason said, "Tony here is from Brazil. He has Portuguese ancestry."

Jeremy said with a heavy English accent, "I bet you all can guess where I'm from."

A girl answered, "England!"

Jeremy said, "Ding, ding, ding! That is correct! I'm from London, home of Big Ben, bowler hats, and Queen Elizabeth II."

Kenny said, "My parents are both from Jamaica, home of reggae and calypso."

Romeo said, "I guess that leaves me. My parents are from the Dominican Republic so that makes me a Black Hispanic."

The kids were then directed to the movie theater where the band had set up their instruments and musical equipment on the stage. The band performed "The Love You Save" by The Jackson 5, "Thriller" by Michael Jackson and their original song, "Teacher's Pet." The boys had the kids clapping and dancing for the duration of the songs and Michael also applauded their performance which definitely made them feel ecstatic.

They also entertained kids suffering from terrible diseases, such as cancer. Music helped the hospital kids escape their pain and enter a world of magic. Nick and Ricky also had their work cut out for them as they had to constantly comfort the kids staying in the bungalows. They had nightmares, wanted drinks of water, and were afraid of monsters lurking in their rooms. Nick and Ricky loved kids so they loved to help out. Kids who visited Neverland loved the ranch and never wanted to leave. Michael loved showing them around on his train. The kids would ask, "Michael, show us how to do the Moonwalk."

Michael would laugh and say, "You know how to do the Moonwalk. I learned how to do the Moonwalk from you guys." Michael had learned how to do the Moonwalk by watching street dancers from the ghetto.

Karen loved teaching the kids about animals at the zoo. She would point and say, "That is T'Challa, our black panther. And that's his mate, Ribbon."

A child would ask, "What kind of name is Ribbon?"

Karen explained, "The zookeepers at Zoo Atlanta said that she loved to play with red ribbons as a cub. So they named her Ribbon. Did you know that a black panther is a rare mutated species of leopard? T'Challa is a leopard with a black coat, which helps explain why we have two different-looking cats living in the same area."

Karen showed them Fearless and said, "This is Fearless, our Royal Bengal tiger. His mate, Zena, is recuperating from a hip surgery at an L.A. animal hospital. Tigers are the largest members of the cat family. They're strong swimmers and at the top of the food chain in the wilds of Asia."

Fearless told Karen, "Doc, could you please tell the kids to keep it quiet? I'll be taking my nap."

Karen told the kids, "Fearless will be taking his nap, so everyone be quiet."

Karen showed them Rocket and said, "This is Rocket, the red panda."

A girl would ask, "Panda? He looks like a red raccoon."

Karen smiled and explained, "Yes, red pandas are related to raccoons. But they're called pandas because they like to eat bamboo. You are what you eat."

The kids would laugh. The kids adored the chimpanzees, especially Bubbles and Edison. A boy might ask, "Do you get all these animals from zoos?"

Karen would reply, "Some. We have animals from the Woodland Park Zoo, the Bronx Zoo, the Lincoln Park Zoo, Zoo Atlanta, et cetera. We got Yoyo's mate, Pogo, the cheetahs, and four of our lions from African Lion Safari, a Canadian safari park. We got the gorillas and some of the orangutans from circuses. Some of the animals are gifts from friends, like T'Challa. I received him from a South African after I saved the man's life. Marie, Yoyo, Fearless, and Rocket I rescued in the wild. I've also convinced Michael that we should start breeding programs here at the Neverland Zoo."

A girl asked, "What's a breeding program?"

Then Remy would cut in and explain, "It's when zoos make sure animals hook up and make babies. Then when the babies get big enough they'll be released into the wild."

Zubbi added, "It helps save endangered species, species that might be lost forever."

Karen said, "That's right. We all need to do our part to help save the environment." 

Meanwhile, the recording of the band's debut album was still hard work. Quincy and Teddy wanted the album ready and released by the end of August. The band found themselves working from morning until late at night. They had to record the instrumentation and the vocals, practice their choreography, and film their music videos. Hard work was the name of the game. Some things didn't change.

The Utopian Knights, Nick, and Ricky also found time to check out the famous sites of California. They drove to Malibu and spent a whole day at the beach. However, Romeo, Ryan, and Kenny didn't like the beach. Romeo exclaimed, "I hate the sand! I don't know where it comes from and it gets in the places you can't get it out of."

Ryan was afraid of the ocean because he thought there were sharks in the water. He'd had a fear of sharks since seeing _Jaws_ on cable TV. Kenny suffered from hydrophobia and wouldn't even step foot on the beach. The others had tried to "cure" Kenny's phobia but to no avail. Tremaine and China tried to teach him how to swim in the Neverland pool. Michael even wore a makeshift bathing suit of pajama pants and a T-shirt to help out. But Kenny couldn't stay in the water longer than two minutes. Karen said that Kenny would get in the water when he was good and ready and that they shouldn't rush him.

Michael, Karen, Tremaine, and China took The Utopian Knights, Nick, and Ricky to Disneyland in Anaheim. With Michael around they didn't have to wait in line. They rode on rides such as the teacups from _Alice in Wonderland_ and Dumbo the flying elephant. They also got to meet their favorite Disney characters, such as Peter Pan, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Minnie Mouse, and Mickey Mouse. At the end they got to watch the fireworks late at night. The boys couldn't stop smiling. Disneyland isn't called the Happiest Place on Earth for nothing!

Quincy took the boys on tours of Sunset Strip. It was the location of many classy clubs and restaurants. When Quincy wanted to treat the boys to dinner at a restaurant they got worried.

DJ explained, "We don't know how to eat in a fancy restaurant."

Wolfgang said, "No problem. I can teach you guys."

But there was a lot to learn about fancy restaurants and the band had endless questions. Zubbi asked, "Why are there four forks?" while the band was practicing how to eat in a restaurant in the dining room in Neverland.

Wolfgang explained, "They're for different courses."

Romeo replied, "Courses?"

Wolfgang said, "There are the appetizers, the main course, and dessert."

Vikram said, "I'll check to make sure our suits are stylish enough."

Jeremy asked, "Why do folks need to wear suits when they're eating in restaurants? Aren't they afraid the suits will get dirty?"

Wolfgang said, "When you see how fancy a restaurant really is you'll feel ridiculous in anything but a suit."

Soon the day for their first experience at a fancy restaurant came. Nick, Ricky, and the boys all dressed up in their church suits. Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights were given permission to use the helicopter to get to L.A. but Remy's aerophobia was still a problem. The others soon realized that they had to "cure" Remy of his phobia because they would be required to go on world tours to promote their music. These future trips would be impossible without the use of airplanes. Remy's aerophobia could destroy the band's future. So Karen told Remy, "The best way to overcome your fear is to first understand why you have it. Then imagine yourself getting over it. Then do it for real."

Remy breathed and said, "My parents were both killed in a plane crash when I was eleven. It turns out the pilot was drunk and they forgot to put parachutes in the bush plane."

Karen replied, "That's a terrible thing for a child to go through. But our pilot is always one hundred percent sober and we have plenty of parachutes in case we need to make an emergency landing. Remy, don't let your fear of flying control your life."

So Remy swallowed down his fear and stepped into the helicopter. The ride was half an hour but to Remy it felt like an eternity. When the helicopter landed everyone congratulated him. Remy exclaimed, "I did it! I got in the helicopter! Alright!"

 There was a limo at the airstrip that would take them to the restaurant. They all climbed in and the driver drove straight to the Beverly Hills Hotel. When they got there Wolfgang told Ricky to give the chauffeur a tip and Ricky pulled out $5.00. Wolfgang frowned and Ricky pulled out $20.00. Wolfgang smiled, signifying that was a better tip. The chauffeur took the cash and parked the limo. Wolfgang had stayed at the hotel with his father in the past and remembered how to get around. Wolfgang directed them to the front desk. Nick told the manager, "We have reservations here with Quincy Jones and Teddy Riley."

The manager said, "Right this way." The group soon walked into the fanciest dining hall they had ever seen.

DJ exclaimed, "This place has to be worth a million bucks."

Wolfgang replied, "Probably more than that when I consider how much money my dad paid for our stays here."

The manager directed them to a long dining table where Quincy and Teddy were already sitting.

Quincy said, "Nice to see you, boys." They all sat down and opened their menus.

Jeremy asked, "Is there a kids' menu?"

Teddy replied, "No."

The boys looked over the menus and Remy said, "I hope they have some vegetarian dishes. All I see are steaks, ribs, sirloins, lobster, and baked Alaska."

Teddy said, "Check the pastas."

Ryan picked up the silverware and said, "This stuff looks real."

Teddy said, "It is real, not like the cheap knock-offs you find in ghetto pawnshops."

Nick said, "I can tell this stuff is real. It has a certain weight to it."

A family of white people walked by the table and Quincy said, "Martin?"

The white man named Martin exclaimed, "Quincy, good to see ya!"

Quincy told the others, "Martin Cartwright is a business executive at Mercury Records. I used to work there as vice-president. Martin, why don't you and your family sit? We've got plenty of room."

Martin said, "Thanks."

Quincy introduced Martin to Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights. Martin introduced them to his wife Barbara and his three kids, Jordan, Kevin, and Hannah. The Cartwrights all sat down. Martin asked, "Where are you boys from?"

Nick said, "South Side Chicago."

Jordan said, "Uncle Victor lives in Chicago. He says people in the South Side sell crack and that all the babies are on it. Are you guys crack babies?"

The boys all gave him looks and DJ stated, No, we ain't crack babies. But we're not sure about Jason."

Jason sputtered, "I'm _not_ a crack baby. The doctor examined me and said so himself."

Kevin asked, "Where are you guys staying, with Quincy?"

Tevin said, "No, with Michael Jackson at his Neverland Ranch."

Jordan said, "Cool!"

Martin said, "I've lived in L.A. all my life. I used to go to Bel-Air Academy. I used to fence there."

Remy said, "Really? How much could a guy get for one of these vases?"

Wolfgang said, "Not that kind of fencing. He means sword fighting."

Tony asked in ASL, _"Your school has swords? That's just crazy!"_

Jason translated for Tony and added, "In the South Side you can get in trouble just for pointing your finger."

Martin explained, "The fencing swords are locked up in the gym after fencing practice so that no one can misuse them."

The waiter came and asked, "Can I take your order?"

Everyone gave their orders and then the waiter went to the kitchen. Soon their appetizers were brought out: soups and salads. After that were the main courses: steaks, ribs, sirloins, lobster, baked Alaska, duck _a l'orange_ and pastas. Remy told the Cartwrights, "You know that thousands of animals are slaughtered every week to provide people with their meat. Their heads are cut right off, their intestines, hearts, lungs, livers, and other organs are taken out and taken to meat-processing factories. God's innocent creatures face horrible deaths thanks to the gluttonous nature..."

Tevin shoved a forkful of pasta into Remy's mouth to shut him up."

Romeo explained, "Remy is a Native-Canadian. He loves nature, plants, and animals. So when he sees meat he loves to give a long speech about where it comes from to let people know about cruelty to animals."

Ricky said, "At the rate he's going he'll become a great environmentalist."

After the main course was dessert. The pies, cakes, ice cream, fruit jell-o, and sherbets were all delicious.

Jeremy was hesitant to order dessert since he was trying to cut down on sugar. But Nick told him, "Jeremy, you've been sugar-free for weeks. You've earned some sweets." So Jeremy ordered a slice of chocolate cake, but a small slice.

After dinner Quincy paid the bill and Nick, Ricky, and the boys thanked Quincy and Teddy for a wonderful meal. Nick, Ricky, and the boys went out to the parking lot, found their limo, and drove back to the airstrip. Then they flew back to the ranch.

Kenny exclaimed, "That was the best meal I ever had! No wonder you hear stories about rich folks going to restaurants every week! I can't wait to go back!"

They all fell asleep and the pilot had to nudge them awake when they got back to Neverland. Nick and Ricky woke up the boys and they all went to their bungalows. They took off their suits, got in their pajamas, and went straight to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

After Paris was born Karen told Michael that they should take a little break from having kids for a while. Karen missed her work and felt she was growing lazy and sluggish sitting around Neverland. She had a strict exercise routine that involved push-ups, sit-ups, jogging, and practicing her ninjutsu. Michael usually enjoyed dancing as his exercise but he liked to practice martial arts with Karen. Karen decided to let Michael use her _katana_ blade in a practice session and was surprised at how well he wielded it. Karen said, "You're not ready to carry around a sword twenty-four-seven but at least I know if you ever need to use one it won't be wasted."

Michael and Karen had settled into their routine as a married couple. Karen slept on the right side of the bed and Michael preferred the left side. Michael always wore makeup, even when he went to bed. He would wash it off at night and then reapply it. When Karen stepped into the bathroom Michael would exclaim, "Don't look at me! I'm not decent!"

Karen would reply, "Michael, I don't care what you look like, with or without your makeup. I think you're beautiful."

Michael would smile and say, "Thank you. I think you're beautiful too, Karen."

Michael was becoming more sensitive about his appearance because his vitiligo was getting worse. Dr. Arnold Klein and his nurse Debbie Rowe would come to Neverland for his appointments. Michael would point to his arm and tell Dr. Klein, "Look, Doc, the vitiligo is getting worse."

Dr. Klein replied, "Yes, I can see that, Michael. Have you been using the cream to even out your skin tone?"

Michael would say, "Yes, but it doesn't seem to be doing much."

Karen would cut in and say, "Mike, it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside. I'm not going to say that looks don't matter. But if you let the way you look control every aspect of your life, including your music, you're going to regret it."

Dr. Klein then said, "I should also tell you that vitiligo can be passed onto your children."

Michael said, "Oh, great. Prince, Paris, and other kids we might have may suffer from it, too."

Debbie Rowe would say, "Don't put so much pressure thinking about the future. No one knows the future for sure."

Karen said, "Life is full of surprises. Let's wait and see what other surprises life has in store for us."

Tremaine and China both loved Michael, no matter what he looked like. Whenever Tremaine and/or China had a nightmare they would always run into Michael and Karen's bedroom, shake them awake, and say, "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

They would reply, "Sure, hop in." This was the main reason that Michael and Karen would need to make sure all their clothes were on when they went to bed. It got annoying when they would try to make love and one of the kids came running into their bedroom.

Karen explained to Michael, "We're parents first, lovers second." Then there were the babies, Prince and Paris. They needed constant tending to and sometimes woke up crying in the middle of the night. Michael and Karen took turns comforting them in the night. Karen and Michael also hired a nanny named Grace Rwaramba, a woman originally from Uganda, since Edward would probably need some extra help with the kids. But Michael and Karen both cherished anytime spent with their children.

Soon Karen got back into her old routine. She woke up at 6:00 AM, took a shower, changed into her blazer, got her doctor's bag, and went downstairs for breakfast. Michael, Tremaine, China, and any guests they had usually woke up later. Edward, the butler who had been with Karen since she had resided in the Holmby Hills, the chefs, and any other help were always awake to prepare her breakfast. Karen enjoyed Cornflakes, strawberry jam on toast, and a cup of tea. She would look over papers to see what her schedule was like. She usually worked at her practice, the hospital, the zoos, went to homes of celebrities to help with their ailments and their pets, or lectured at a local university. Life was very busy. Michael would come downstairs, kiss her on the cheek and say, "Looking good, Karen."

Karen would reply, "You too, Michael."

The kids would come downstairs and say, "Good morning, Mom."

Karen would reply, "Good morning, my dears."

Their guests would come to the kitchen and also say good morning. Nick came in and said, "Good morning, everybody."

They'd reply, "Good morning, Nick," and do the say thing with the rest of the guests that came in.

After breakfast, Karen bid everyone good-bye and Michael would say, "Have a great day at work." Karen would walk to the airstrip where a helicopter was always waiting. Karen would get in the helicopter and the pilot would fly to Los Angeles. It only took about half an hour. When they arrived the helicopter would land on an airstrip, Karen would get out, and take a limousine to her practice, the hospital, or anywhere she needed to go. After work the limo's chauffeur would drive her back to the airstrip and Karen would get on board the helicopter and fly back to Neverland. If Michael, Tremaine, and/or China also needed to leave at the same time as Karen they would hop on the helicopter as well. Tremaine and China thought the helicopter was cooler than a limo.

Soon a heatwave settled across Southern California. Everyone couldn't stop sweating. The boys were wearing T-shirts and shorts and were staying indoors where the air conditioner was on full-blast. The orphanage didn't have an air conditioner because Big Mama said it would just increase their electric bill. They had had to make use of cheap fans that barely cooled down the house. Nick and Ricky would drive the kids to the public pool at the Matthew Harper Community Center to help cool off. But the Utopian Knights didn't like the public pool because kids were always peeing in it. Wolfgang had analyzed a water sample of the pool and had confirmed that it had as much germs as a toilet bowl. Good thing Michael had a pool boy clean the Neverland pool everyday so that no one had to worry about germs. But the heat had seeped into everything and, as a result, the pool had turned into a hot tub.

Remy said, "I cool myself off by imagining that I'm back in Canada during a snowstorm. Pretty soon I'm freezing."

The other boys tried the method but it seldom worked for them. Vikram, Zubbi, and Tony were the only ones who didn't complain about the heat. They had emigrated from countries that had weather far hotter than California's. Plus, they had never had AC's. Vikram would say, "This isn't hot. In India the sun was our microwave."

Zubbi said, "In Nigeria it gets so hot that everyone in the slums of Lagos would walk around bare butt naked. Even the women. But I'm not complaining."

Tony said in ASL, _"In the favelas of Rio the sun helped create a free sauna."_ Nick and Ricky drove their boys, Tremaine, and China to the Malibu beaches to cool off. Unfortunately everybody else in L.A. had the same idea so the beach was overcrowded. But Nick, Ricky, Tremaine, China, and The Utopian Knights still had fun building sandcastles and splashing in the ocean. Then they spent the night at Tyler Perry's Malibu mansion. In the morning they ran through his sprinklers and took a dip in his indoor, air-conditioned pool before they returned to Neverland.

The heatwave ended around the time Neverland was preparing for Karen's family reunion. It was Karen's turn to host the family reunion and she knew that Neverland was the perfect location for the event. Since Karen's extended family was Michael's by marriage he had to help out as well. And this would also give him the opportunity to meet the family after marrying Karen since they had had a private ceremony and most of the family wasn't invited. Karen had become acquainted with the Jacksons during Family Day. The Jacksons always held Family Day at a family member's estate and they used the day to catch up, talk about anything on their minds, and just be together. Family Day had been held at Neverland a few weeks ago so that the Jackson family could see baby Paris. The Utopian Knights had to record a demo for a theme song Nick and Ricky had written. Tremaine had told them that NBC would have a new show in late August, which was a retool of the Disney Channel series,  _Goo_ _d Morning, Miss Bliss_. Tremaine had met the cast and crew of the show and suggested that Nick and Ricky could write a cool theme song that The Utopian Knights could record. After recording the demo The Utopian Knights, Nick, and Ricky were able to meet the Jackson family when they got back. The Jackson family was delighted to meet them and The Utopian Knights even gave them a performance. They performed songs by The Jackson 5, Jermaine Jackson, and Michael Jackson. The entire family loved them.

On the day of Karen's family reunion she woke everybody up at 6:00 AM so that they could start the preparations. There was food to cook, tables to set up outside, activities to direct, and the chapel had to be set up. Lisa's boyfriend Kelvin McCormick had proposed to her a few months ago and Karen insisted that they get married at Neverland. One of Karen's cousins who was a preacher was conducting the ceremony. Julian and his family drove to the ranch from his Bel-Air estate to help out. At 11:00 AM cars started pulling up in the driveway. Karen's younger sister Lisa and her fiancé came first and exclaimed, "What's up, girlfriend?"

Karen hugged her and replied, "Marriage and baby rearing has it's ups and downs but I love every minute of it. How's the fashion world of the NYC?"

Lisa said, "Great! Business is booming!"

Isaac and Joshua showed up as well. Karen asked, "Isaac, how's the beat in D.C.?"

Isaac said, "Great, I helped crackdown an illegal drug ring."

Karen asked Joshua, "How's your restaurant?"

Joshua replied, "It's doing great. I have a full house every night. The people of Atlanta can't get enough of my cooking. Do you want to me help rustle up something or do you have everything under control?"

Karen replied, "We've got plenty of food but if you want to help cook something else our kitchen is at your disposal."

Madea, the matriarch of the family, showed up and exclaimed, "Damn, Karen, I almost couldn't find this ranch. Why did you have to build it in the middle of Nowhere?"

Michael came up and said, "The country was the only place that had enough room to build Neverland. Besides, it's quiet and peaceful and you're surrounded by nature."

Madea replied, "I prefer the hustle and bustle of L.A. to this. Plus, your security guards took my guns. What's up with that?"

Michael stated, "For everyone's safety I don't allow guns on the ranch."

Nick came up and asked, "You decided to buy a gun as soon as you got to California? By the way, hi, my name is Nick."

Madea shook his hand and replied, "I took that gun all the way with me from Georgia."

Nick asked, "How'd you sneak a gun past airport security?"

Madea said, "I got my ways."

The rest of the family showed up and soon the ranch was full with tons of people. Nick, Ricky, The Utopian Knights, and the Neverland staff helped Karen's relatives unpack in the main house and the guest bungalows. After that everyone went outside for the grace. Since Karen was the hostess she said the grace. "Oh patient and heavenly Father, thank you for allowing us to all come together. We thank you that there is such a thing as family. We pray for a joyful and fun-filled family reunion and that we strengthen the bonds we have with ourselves. In Jesus' name, Amen."

Everyone took their plates and stacked them high with food. Hotdogs, hamburgers, steaks, pizza, peach cobbler, pecan pie, bumbleberry pie, etc. Nick and Ricky had baked the bumbleberry pie which consisted of strawberries, blackberries, blueberries, raspberries, and strawberries baked with honey and different spices. It was a hit with Karen's relatives. Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights introduced themselves and the band promised to give a performance for the relatives later in the afternoon. The boys talked about the different places they came from and Nick and Ricky were asked about how long they had been friends.

Nick said, "We've been friends since March 1980. Wow, that was nine years ago."

Ricky said, "Yeah, we met in Juvenile Hall. I got arrested for selling marijuana and Nick got busted for grand theft auto."

Nick said, "We passed the time in prison by writing songs. We were also in the sports program: football, basketball, and baseball."

Ricky said, "When we moved to the South Side we joined two bands, The Bomb Squad and The Music Masters. When things didn't work out with them we started managing a dozen talented boys who had moved into the orphanage."

Isaac asked them, "Do you two date?"

Nick replied, "I don't."

Ricky said, "I do. Why do you ask?"

Isaac explained, "I'm just checking to make sure you two aren't gay."

Nick and Ricky spit out their drinks. Nick said, "Hold on! I love Ricky as a brother but that's it. We are both healthy heterosexuals."

Ricky said, "I've banged plenty of women in the South Side but Nick is on the shy side."

Nick explained, "The South Side girls are straight-up, used-up whores. Why would I want a woman whose pussy is like a public toilet? Plus, it's hard to establish a relationship when you're managing twelve hyperactive boys."

Lisa asked, "Have you asked out any girls since you moved to California?"

Nick said, "No, we haven't found Miss Right for either of us yet."

Ricky said, "But we're still young. I'm sure we'll each find someone."

Karen's relatives went sightseeing and shopping in L.A. and they also went to Disneyland. When Lisa and Kelvin got married all the single ladies crowded around to catch the bouquet. The Utopian Knights were busy eating cake and flirting with some of the girls. Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights liked Karen's family and they were glad they had their own. They weren't a family by blood but they were one by love. There was also the question of whether or not Nick and Ricky would find love with good women. Nick said, "I don't want just any fish swimming in the sea. I want to find a girl that's right for me."

Ricky said, "That's a pretty good idea for a song."

Nick said, "I'd like a girl who's beautiful, intelligent, loves kids, and reads for fun."

Ricky said, "Wow, you're picky. As for women, I'm not one hundred percent sure what my kind of girl is but I'll know it when I find her."   


	10. Chapter 10

In August Nick and Ricky's roommates and friends from Camp Bluethorn Juvenile Correctional Facility were allowed to come to Neverland for their vacation. The first jailbird to arrive at Neverland was Devin Marshall. Devin, an African-American man, had been arrested for shoplifting but was now a university student working hard to become a veterinarian. Devin flew to California a day before the other jailbirds arrived. Edward, the butler, led Devin into the main house. Edward said, "A Mr. Devin Marshall has arrived."

Nick and Ricky came into the living room and exclaimed, "Devin!"

Devin replied, "Nick, Ricky, you haven't changed a bit!" They all hugged each other. Nick and Ricky couldn't wait to meet the rest of their old friends; after the kids in the orphanage they were the closest people they had to family.

The old jailbirds' planes all landed at different times and limos came and drove them to Neverland. The next person to arrive was Peter McKinley. Peter was a tall, young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He had been a member of the Popes and was arrested for stabbing a lady for her purse. After he was released from prison, he moved to Minneapolis, Minnesota and started his own trucking company. Peter stepped through the door and yelled, "Wassup, fellas?"Nick, Ricky, and Devin all rushed to hug him. Peter said, "Come on, we ain't the Huxtable family."

Nick said, "It's so good to see you, man."

Peter said, "Nice to see ya, too. This is a nice house. MJ must be _loaded_."

Michael and Karen came into the living room. Michael said, "Welcome to Neverland."

Karen said, "We hope you enjoy your vacation in California."

Soon Julio Santiago, a Puerto Rican man, came in. Julio had been arrested for stealing from an electronics store in West Side Chicago but he had just flown in from South America where he had been studying Bolivian culture for the past two years. Next was Max Owens, a white man with brown hair and brown eyes. Max had been arrested for computer hacking for the Chicago Mob. He was now working part-time as a computer science teacher while he worked hard to get a PhD in computer engineering. Finally, there was Sketch and T. Rex, two black men. Sketch used to be a member of the Vice Lords and was arrested for spray painting walls in the West Side. He had moved to New York City to become a professional artist and was making quite a name for himself with his unique paintings that implemented several street designs. T. Rex used to be a member of the Bloods and had been arrested for beating up two rival Crips who tried to spray paint on the Bloods' turf. By the time the fight was over the Crips got an all-expense paid trip to the emergency room and T. Rex got an all-expense paid trip to Camp Bluethorn. T. Rex was in the NFL as a professional fullback.

The old gang was glad to be together again. Karen came right out and said, "Remember this ranch has twenty-four hour surveillance. So if any of our things come up missing we'll know. Understand?"

They all replied, "Yes, Doc."

Julio then asked, "Can I have your autographs, please?"

Michael replied, "Sure."

After Michael and Karen had signed autographs Ricky said, "Come on, dudes. Let's put your stuff in the bungalows and show you around Neverland." The men all loved the place. The rides, the zoo, the arcade, the movie theater, it was non-stop fun.

When they were all relaxing in the living room before dinner Sketch asked, "So how's California treating you?"

Nick and Ricky replied, "Great. Fantastic."

Peter asked, "Do you have any girlfriends?"

Nick and Ricky remained silent and hoped their friends wouldn't start prying about their love lives. Max asked, "Well, do you have girlfriends or not?"

Nick replied, "We're still searching for Miss Right."

Ricky added, "We're looking for our type."

Devin asked, "What type is your type?"

Nick said, "I don't know. I guess I'd like a girl who's beautiful, intelligent, likes to read, loves kids, and has a sense of humor."

Ricky said, "Ditto."

Julio asked, "Have you guys tried to meet any girls since you got here?"

Nick said, "Yeah, we drive down to the clubs and try to meet the ladies."

Ricky said, "Yeah. In fact I met a girl who was as fine as could be. I started talking to her, made her laugh, and I almost kissed her."

T. Rex asked, "Then what happened?"

Ricky replied, "Her husband showed up and gave me a black eye. Then Nick came in to defend me and soon the whole club is fighting like Muhammad Ali and Sonny Liston. Good thing we got out in one piece."

Nick said, "I met a good-looking black woman. But she said she doesn't date guys involved in show business and she said she dislikes kids. Well, that was one relationship that wouldn't have worked out."

The guys all laughed. Peter said, "Don't worry, you'll meet the right women sooner or later."

For the next week Nick and Ricky took their friends sightseeing around L.A. and California. They went to Disneyland, Sunset Strip, the beach, and even the sets of TV shows and Walt Disney Studios. They had lots of fun. After their old friends had left it was back to the same routine of preparing their debut album. But the most defining moment for Nick and Ricky was when they went to a taping of an episode of _House of Payne_. When Nick went to use the bathroom he accidentally bumped into a young woman. He picked up her book and said, "Sorry, I didn't see you there." He looked at her face and noticed her brown skin, curly black hair, and beautiful eyes.

She replied, "It's okay. No harm done."

Nick took a look at the book cover and said, " _A Tale of Two Cities_? I love this book!"

The woman replied, "Really? Me too!"

Nick asked, "Do you like to read?"

The woman said, "No, I love to read!"

Nick stuck out his hand and said, "Nick Cannon, pleased to meet you."

The woman shook his hand and replied, "Christina Flores, pleased to make your acquaintance." They started talking and then Christina looked at her watch and said, "I'm running late. I'll write down my phone number so that you can keep in touch." Christina wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and said, "Call me."

When she left Nick exclaimed, "Alright!"

Meanwhile, Jeremy had accidentally fired a stone from his slingshot at a beautiful Hispanic woman's head because he was trying to show some girls what a great marksman he was. Ricky saw everything and said, "What did I tell you about that slingshot, Jeremy? A few inches lower and you would have taken this lovely lady's eye out."

The Hispanic lady said, "The lady's name is Susie Castillo."

Jeremy told Susie, "I'm really sorry, ma'am, it won't happen again."

Ricky said, "Good, now go find your seat before the next scene starts."

Ricky then told Susie, "Baby, did you just fly in from heaven? Because you have the face of an angel."

Susie laughed and replied, "Did that actually work on girls in high school? Because this is L.A. and we do things differently here."

Ricky said, "Then please enlighten me."

Susie said, "Here guys ask girls out on dates and then the girl decides if the guy is worth her attention."

Ricky asked, "How about I take you to a nice club on Sunset Strip? In fact, me and my friend Nick can double date."

Nick came up behind Ricky and asked, "What's this about a double date?"

Ricky turned around and led Nick to a corner, "Nick, buddy, pal, _amigo_. I might be able to snag a date with Susie if you agree to double date."

Nick replied, "No problem. I got the phone number of this fine girl named Christina. Now I have an excuse to call her."

At Neverland, Nick and Ricky called Christina and Susie and were able to set up the date at a place called Sondra's Spot. Nick and Ricky told their boys that they were going out on a double date. Jason asked, "Are you guys gonna go into a serious relationship?"

Kenny asked, "Are they okay with you two raising a dozen boys by yourself?"

Jeremy asked, "Do they like kids?"

Wolfgang said, "Guys, let Nick and Ricky speak."

Nick said, "Thanks, Wolfgang. Fellas, we don't know if this is serious but this date will give us a chance to find out."

On the day of the double date Nick and Ricky took showers, shaved, brushed their hair, and dressed up in their church suits. Ricky told the boys, "Remember, we expect you in bed, in your PJ's, teeth brushed, when we get back. Understand?" They all nodded. Nick got the keys for Michael's 1985 Bentley Mulsanne because it was more appropriate for a date than the VW minibus. Nick drove them to Malibu to pick up Christina from her apartment. When they picked up Christina, she was dressed up in a beautiful red sequined dress with a low neckline. Ricky had to close Nick's mouth for him. Then they picked up Susie at her Beverly Hills apartment, who was dressed up in a black dress that almost made Ricky drool. Nick quickly wiped off Ricky's drool and they all got in the Bentley.

Sondra's Spot was located in West Hollywood, an affluent and classy neighborhood. Nick and Ricky parked the car, fed the meter, and escorted their dates inside. They got separate tables so that they could have their privacy. When Nick and Christina sat down, Christina asked, "What brings you and Ricky to L.A.?"

Nick replied, "We're the co-managers and songwriters of The Utopian Knights, a band comprised of twelve boys who lived at The Unconditional Orphanage with us in South Side Chicago."

Christina asked, "When were you sent to the orphanage?"

Nick replied, "When I was sixteen, seventeen years old. Ricky and I were both sent there from Camp Bluethorn Juvenile Correctional Facility. I got busted for grand theft auto. Is any of this making you uncomfortable?"

Christina replied, "No. I'm glad that you're being open and honest."

Nick asked, "Where are you from?"

Christina replied, "Tallahassee, Florida. My parents are both from Cuba. I did well in school and got a scholarship to study at UCLA when I was only sixteen. I majored in entertainment law and represent clients who work in the world of television but I'd like to move on to movies."

Nick asked, "Any chance you wanna help out musicians who are just starting out?" Christina laughed.

Meanwhile Ricky told Susie how he and Nick had met. "We were thrown into the same cell in Juvenile Hall in March 1980. I got busted for drug dealing, marijuana to be exact. We started writing songs in prison and we were part of the sports program. When we got out we were sent to The Unconditional Orphanage in South Side Chicago. We played with two bands, The Bomb Squad and The Music Masters. But they both broke up. Then we started managing the careers of The Utopian Knights when we saw their talent. Enough about me, I want to know more about you."

Susie said, "I'm originally from the South Bronx. My father is from the Dominican Republic and my mother is from Puerto Rico. I moved to L.A. after I graduated from high school and stayed with my cousin. I bought a hair salon and I made enough money to buy more hair salons. Now I own hair salons in L.A. and San Diego."

Nick and Ricky had an excellent night with their dates. When they got back to Neverland, Jeremy came out of the bathroom and asked Nick, "How'd the dates go?"

Nick said, "Good. It went real good." Nick and Ricky went to sleep with huge grins on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Nick Cannon and Christina Milian were such a great couple in "Love Don't Cost A Thing" I decided to implement their romance in "The Utopian Knights" series. But I use Christina's birth surname, Flores, to accentuate her Spanish heritage.
> 
> Plus, Susie Castillo is loosely based on real-life American actress, TV Host, model, and beauty pageant titleholder Susie Castillo.


	11. Chapter 11

Summertime was drawing to a close. In Chicago the leaves would be changing red, yellow, orange, and brown but in California they still remained green. Ricky said, "The great thing about California is that we don't need to worry about raking up piles of leaves in the fall or bundling up during the freezing months of winter. California gets nothing but sunshine."

Remy said, "I loved autumn. The park always looked so beautiful with all the colorful leaves and carved pumpkins for Halloween."

Kenny added, "In winter we had snowball fights, built snowmen, and went sledding down the largest hills."

Nick said, "Boys, there are pumpkins for carving here in California. And in winter Ricky and I were the ones who had to shovel all that snow off the driveway."

DJ said, "Yeah, but we still miss the four seasons. In California its always spring and summer."

Karen said, "You get used to it."

Nick and Ricky had to take the boys for school registration in the Santa Ynez Valley. Tremaine and China explained that they were home schooled even though Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights knew about that from magazines. Tremaine stated, "Tyler Perry has a tutor teach us kids at the studio."

China said, "And Mom arranged for my tutor to meet me at Walt Disney Studios. After three hours of schooling I get to work on _The Little Mermaid_ all day long."

Tremaine said, "If The Utopian Knights become as famous as me, China, and Michael when he was with The Jackson Five, then you might have to be home schooled as well."

Romeo said, "Three hours of schooling and then we get to spend all day on our music? Sounds good to me!"

Nick and Ricky registered Romeo, Kenny, Zubbi, Jeremy, Tony, and Jason at Oak Valley Elementary School; Wolfgang, Remy, and Vikram at Jonata Junior High School; and Tevin, DJ, and Ryan at Santa Ynez Valley Union High School. Jason took one look at the elementary school building and said, "This is the first school I'm attending that doesn't have graffiti sprayed all over the walls."

Remy saw the junior high school grounds and said, "Now this is a beautiful schoolyard. At Susan B. Anthony there's always garbage, cigarette butts, crack vials, and other nasty stuff on the grass. You gotta love California schools."

Tevin, DJ, and Ryan noticed most of the white kids signing up to register. DJ said, "I've gotta feeling that there ain't that many brothers and sisters attendin' this school."

Ryan added, "We'll probably stick out like purple stripes on a zebra."

Tevin said, "Fellas, I'm sure there are other black kids going to this school. Plus, we've gone to school with white kids in the South Side. How is this any different?"

DJ said, "The whites from the South Side were poor white kids. These are rich white kids and they're a different kind of breed."

On August 20th, 1989, Michael, Karen, Tremaine, China, Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights turned on the big-screen TV and switched to NBC. They heard a school bell and then the theme song Nick and Ricky had written. The show featured a shortened version of the theme song but the full version was on The Utopian Knights' debut album. The Utopian Knights heard their instruments and voices with Tevin in the lead:

 _"_ _When I wake up in the mornin',_  
_And the 'larm gives out a warnin',_  
_I don't think I'll ever make it on time,_  
_By the time I grab my books,_  
_And I give myself a look,_  
_I'm at the corner just in time to see the bus fly by!_  
_It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the bell_

_If the teacher pops a test,_  
_I know I'm in a mess,_  
_And my dog ate all my homework last night,_  
_Ridin' low in my chair,_  
_She won't know that I'm there,_  
_If I can hand it in tomorrow, it'll be all right!_  
_It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the bell."_

Then Remy gave a guitar solo and then Tevin took the lead again:

_"It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the_

_It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the_

_It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the bell!"_

They all cheered. Tremaine then told everyone to be quiet so that they could watch Zack Morris introduce the show. Zack told the viewers that it was the first day of school and that this was his year to make his move on Kelly Kapowski. The audience is introduced to Zack's best friends: Samuel "Screech" Powers, Jessie Spano, and Lisa Turtle. But a new guy arrives at Bayside High School named A.C. Slater and Zack sees him as a threat to his planned romance with Kelly. The show was hilarious and everyone knew it would be a big hit.

The band had also finished recording their debut album and Bruce Swedien, Quincy's audio engineer, had to finish mixing the album. The boys, Nick, and Ricky listened carefully to the finished material. Tevin made Bruce remix it dozens of times until it sounded perfect. Bruce said, "And I thought Michael Jackson was picky with my work. Did you know I had to mix 'Billie Jean' ninety-one times before it was to his satisfaction? But considering how well  _Thriller_ did in sales I guess I can take some constructive criticism." The boys, Nick, and Ricky loved Bruce because he was open, warm, honest, and loved kids. Plenty of people at the record label looked down on The Utopian Knights because of their ages. But Bruce said that it didn't matter that none of them were old enough to drive, drink, or vote. Their talent was what helped distinguish them.

The album, _Teacher's Pet_ was officially released on August 25th, 1989. Quincy said, "To celebrate how would you boys like to sleep over at my house?"

Zubbi exclaimed, "That would be super rad, Q!"

Michael and Karen were okay with the boys, Nick, and Ricky sleeping over at Quincy's Beverly Hills mansion. Then Tremaine asked, "If the guys can sleep over at Quincy's can China and me sleep over at Jacob's house?"

Karen said, "It's 'China and I,' dear and, yes, of course you can."

Michael said, "Gosh, with everyone out of the house things are going to be pretty quiet around here." Karen gave Michael a look and Michael understood the opportunity they had. With The Utopian Knights, Nick, Ricky, Tremaine, and China out of the house, Michael and Karen could have some alone time. Michael called his mother who said she would be more than happy to look after Prince and Paris for the night. Michael and Karen also gave the house staff the night off.

As soon as everyone cleared out of the house, Michael put on a jazz record and he and Karen started dancing together. Then Michael cooked a dinner of mashed potatoes, string beans, and mac and cheese. Then they watched a comedy movie on their big-screen TV. Then Michael carried Karen upstairs where he had drawn a warm bath with candles, rose petals, and ginger ale. Since Karen didn't drink any alcoholic beverages Michael got ginger ale instead. They took off their clothes, got in the tub, drank ginger ale, and kissed each other passionately. After they dried off Michael carried Karen to their bed bridal style, started kissing her on her lips, her neck, and once they got to the bed, he started kissing her breasts.

Michael told Karen, "You're so beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Karen smiled, kissed his nose, and said, "Michael, no matter what you look like you'll always be beautiful to me. Not just on the outside but on the inside, too. You're kind, sweet, funny, generous, sensitive. You're everything I ever wanted in a man and so much more."

Michael and Karen made love to each other, certain that the bond they shared was eternal. In the morning, when Michael and Karen went downstairs for breakfast, Karen turned on the radio and heard a deejay announce, "And now we're giving you 'Teacher's Pet' by some newcomers called The Utopian Knights!" Michael and Karen heard Remy's guitar and then the other instruments come in. When Tevin started singing Michael grabbed the phone and called Quincy's house. Michael told Quincy which radio station to tune to.

Then Michael heard Quincy yell, "Boys, get down here, you're on the radio!"

At Quincy's mansion Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights came downstairs and heard their song on the radio. Jeremy cheered, "We're on the radio! We're on the radio!"

And this was just the beginning...


	12. Chapter 12

Walter Yetnikoff called the boys and told them that they would be making their next television appearance on _American Bandstand._ The boys couldn't stop cheering! They would be singing their debut single, "Teacher's Pet." Vikram had teamed up with Neil Zwick, a fellow stylist, to help groom the band up for their gig on _American Bandstand_. The boys got haircuts on all their hairstyles. Tevin sported a Jheri curl; DJ, cornrows; Ryan, a Caesar cut with slight 360 waves; Kenny, a low fade; Romeo, an S-Curl; Jason, a rattail; and Zubbi, an Afro. Remy styled his long hair to be be a bit curvy and tied a hawk feather in it to honor his Native heritage. Vikram and Tony had short, simple, and curly hair. Wolfgang and Jeremy had to restyle their pompadour and mullet into curtained hairstyles. Wolfgang was okay with the change but Jeremy wasn't. Wolfgang said, "Remember on _Full House_? Uncle Jesse had his mullet cut."

Jeremy stated, "That's 'cause Stephanie was playing beauty parlor and doesn't know how to use scissors."

Tevin said, "I think grunge is a style that will take folks into the nineties. Since we saw white guys in Seattle sporting this style that means you  _have_ to test it out."

Tevin, DJ, and Wolfgang all had pierced ears. Tevin and DJ had both their ears pierced and Wolfgang had only his left ear pierced. Tevin wore small hoop earrings, DJ wore stud earrings, and Wolfgang sported a short, dangly one. For their outfits, the boys decided to wear their school uniforms. Vikram had restyled Catholic school uniforms so that they were bright, colorful, and customized. DJ wore a backwards cap and Ryan wore a colorful African hat. All the boys wore patent-leather penny loafers with white socks. Nick decided to shave his head when DJ asked, "Yo, Nick, have you ever considered cutting your hair?"

Nick said, "I like my style. I'm not ordering the rest of y'all to change your hairstyles."

Ricky said, "You sported an Afro throughout the seventies. Then you sported these hair twists during the eighties. I suggest you pick a new hairstyle for the nineties."

Nick said, "Fine, I can cut my hair into a Caesar cut. It takes a lot of work to wash and comb these hair twists anyway."

On Saturday night they took a helicopter to an airstrip where a limo transported the boys to the television studio. Michael, Karen, Tremaine, and China wished them good luck. Nick told the boys, "Come on, fellas, let's take the world by storm!"

When they got to the studio security personnel escorted them inside. A man told them, "You're last on the set, closing the show, understand?" They all nodded and a wardrobe and makeup crew helped the boys get dressed. Soon the show started and Dick Clark came on the stage. Everyone clapped and cheered, including Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights. Dick Clark introduced several acts and the boys sat backstage waiting.

Tevin told them, "Don't worry, guys. If we perform the song the way we've rehearsed and performed it a thousand times before then everything will take care of itself."

Ricky said, "That's right, boys. Just pretend you're back in the orphanage basement, performing for the other kids."

Soon a crew came to help set up the equipment for the band's set during the commercial break. After the break ended Dick Clark said, "And now our final act of the evening is comprised of a dozen orphans from an area in the Midwest. Anyone know what it's called?"

A girl replied in Dick's mike, "South Side Chicago."

Dick said, "That's right. From what I've heard on the news it's a pretty rough neighborhood but the city of Chicago is famous for its music."

A guy said in Dick's mike, "Don Cornelius is from Chicago."

Dick said, "That's right. What I have here is a copy of their debut album."

Dick pulled up a copy of the band's album, _Teacher's Pet_ , and said, "Look at these guys, aren't they handsome? They're young, good-looking, talented, and it looks like it's gonna be a lot of years. Ladies and gentlemen, The Utopian Knights!" Everyone cheered and applauded.

The boys went out onstage. Back row, from stage right (or the audience's left) on platforms: Wolfgang Nakamura, keyboardist; Zubbi Uzoma, trumpeter; Tony Garcia, saxophonist; Romeo Santana, slide trombonist; and Jeremy Sumpter, drummer.  
Front row, from stage right (or the audience's left): Remy Beaumont, lead guitarist; DJ Stone, bass rapper/vocalist and dancer; Kenny Richmond, baritone vocalist and dancer; Tevin Campbell, tenor vocalist and dancer; Jason Weaver, boy soprano vocalist and dancer; Ryan Toby, baritenor vocalist and dancer; and Vikram Mehta, bassist.                                                                                        

Remy started a tune on the guitar, Vikram slammed on the bass, Wolfgang pounded the keys, the horn section came in, and Jeremy kept the beat on his drum. Then Tevin took his mike, went to center stage, and started singing:

 _"Baby, we was makin' straight A's_  
_But we were stuck in a dumb daze_  
_Don't take much to memorize your lies_  
_I feel like I've been hypnoti-sized_

 _And then, that magic man, he come to town._  
_Woo-Wee! He done spun my head around_  
_He said "Recess is in session,_  
_Two and two make five."_  
_And now, baby, oh, I'm alive._  
_Ah Yea! I am alive._

 _And if you wanna be the teacher's pet_  
_Well, baby, you just better forget it._  
_Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme_  
_You better get me to school on time."_

Then Vikram played an incredible bass guitar solo. People kept on cheering! Then Ryan took his mike, went to centre stage and sang:

 _"Oh, you know I was on the Honor Roll_  
_Got good grades, ain't got no soul_  
_Raise my hand before I can speak my mind_  
_I've been biting my tongue too many times_

 _And then that magic man took you away (uh huh)_  
_Do what magic man do, not what magic man say_  
_Now, can I please have the attention of everyone hereabouts._  
_Today's assignment..."_

Then all the band members yelled:

_"Let's rock out!"_

Jason took his mike, started to dance and even Moonwalked across the stage. He sang the next verse and then the chorus:

 _"And if you wanna be the teacher's pet_  
_Well, baby, you just better forget it._  
_Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme_  
_You better get me to school on time._

 _And if you wanna be the teacher's pet_  
_Well, baby, you just better forget it._  
_Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme_  
_You better get me to school on time."_

Then Tevin took the mike and said:

 _"This is my final exam_  
_Now ya'll know who I am_  
_I might not be that perfect son_  
_But ya'll be rockin' when I'm done"_

Then Remy gave a face-melting guitar solo. He did the splits, played the guitar backwards, slid around on the ground, and even played the guitar with his teeth! After that it was all over. The audience gave a rousing applause and kept calling for an encore. Across America, thousands of viewers were also clapping and cheering, including Big Mama, Alicia Anderson, Kimberley Norris, and all the kids in The Unconditional Orphanage. A little girl named Judith said, "The guys are in the TV set!"

A boy named Ronnie said, "They ain't in the TV set, they're being recorded on national TV in Hollywood."

Kim said, "Don't our boys look good?"

Alicia said, "They started playing in our basement and now they're on _American Bandstand_. Will wonders never cease!"

A boy named Jack asked, "When can we visit them in California?"

Big Mama said, "We have to wait for Nick and Ricky to buy a house first. Then when school lets out for a break we can go and visit."

In California, Dick Clark came onstage after the boys took their bows. Dick Clark said, "That was great, boys! Now I think all our viewers would like to know your names and how old each of you are."

Dick went up to each band member and they spoke their name and age into the mike. Vikram said, "My name is Vikram Mehta and I'm fourteen."

Ryan said, "I'm Ryan Toby, I'm fifteen."

"I'm Jason Weaver, I'm ten years old."

"My name is Tevin Campbell and I'm fifteen."

"I'm Kenny Richmond and I'm eleven."

"I'm DJ Malone and I'm fifteen."

"I'm Remy Beaumont and I'm fourteen."

Wolfgang took the mike from Dick and said, "My name is Wolfgang Ludwig Nakamura and I'm fourteen years old."

Wolfgang passed the mike to Zubbi. Zubbi said, "I'm Zubbi Uzoma and I'm eleven."

Tony said in ASL, _"I'm Tony Garcia and I'm ten years old."_

Jason translated for him. Romeo took the mike and said, "I'm Romeo Orlando Santana and I'm eleven."

Jeremy took the mike and said, "I'm Jeremy Sumpter and I'm ten years old."

Jeremy gave the mike back to Dick Clark while the audience applauded. Dick said, "So it's true. None of you are old enough to drive."

Everyone laughed, including the band. Tevin said, "Yeah, we're a bunch of kids."

Dick said, "It's hard to believe. You boys sung that song in such a grown-up way. You know, you remind me of another group of boys who are also from the Midwest. They were five brothers called The Jackson Five. Have you heard of them?"

They all said, "Yes."

Jason said, "Everyone thinks we're a copy of The Jackson Five when they see our lineup and hear me singing."

Dick said, "Yes, I think you remind us all of little Michael. I also heard through the grapevine that you're staying with Michael and his family at Neverland. What's that like?"

Kenny said, "It's awesome! Neverland is the ultimate playground. Michael has an amusement park, a zoo, an arcade, a movie theater, and a big fancy house."

Dick smiled and said, "Glad you boys are enjoying your stay. How do you like California so far?"

Zubbi came down and spoke into the mike, "California is awesome!"

Jeremy came down and said into the mike, "We love the sun, the ocean, Sunset Strip, Disneyland, the palm trees. We think this is the most beautiful place in the whole world!"

Tevin said, "Yeah, in Chicago it'll be freezing cold soon, not to mention how dangerous the streets are thanks to the rise in crime."

Dick asked, "What are you boys planning to do with the money you make?"

Ryan said, "We haven't got our paychecks yet but Nick and Ricky, our managers, are planning to buy a house."

Dick asked, "What will you boys do with your shares?"

Wolfgang came down and said, "We should save our money so that we won't wind up broke like a lot of child stars."

Dick looked at his watch and said, "We're out of time but let's give another round of applause for The Utopian Knights and be sure to tune in next week on  _American Bandstand_."

The audience applauded while the director said, "We're clear!"

Next week Saturday the band was scheduled to appear on _Solid Gold_. They were wearing costumes that could be best be described as street clothes. They were all sporting normal, everyday clothes, full of colors and variety. DJ was wearing his backwards baseball cap, Ryan and Zubbi were wearing African hats, Jason was wearing a leather glove, and Jeremy was wearing blue overalls with a red shirt. The band performed "Teacher's Pet" and a song from the album that wasn't a single, "Maryann." They all took turns singing the ballad:

 _"I'm sitting here, writing this letter,_  
_Hoping it will make you feel better._  
 _We've been through the sunshine and the rain._  
 _And I never realized you were in pain._  
 _Someone has mistreated you,_  
 _Left you all alone and blue._  
 _And don't you know it hurts me, too,_  
 _And, baby, I know my life won't be the the same._  
 _And if you hear me call your name_

_Maryann, you will never need another._  
_Here I am. I will be your real lover._

_Someone else's plans and his schemes_  
_Left you with these broken dreams_  
_Dreams that keep you up all night, yeah._  
_I know my life won't be the same._  
_And if you hear me call your name, girl._

_Maryann, you will never need another._  
_Here I am. I will be your real lover._

_You and I could make it if stay together, baby._  
_And if we try, we will blast off to forever. Woah, woah!_

_Maryann, you will never need another._  
_Here I am. I will be your real lover._ _"_

The audience couldn't stop cheering, especially the girls. A week later on Saturday, September 16th, 1989, the _Billboard_ magazine had the chart rankings for the Billboard Hot 100; No. 1 on the chart was "Teacher's Pet!" Nick, Ricky, The Utopian Knights, Michael, Karen, Tremaine, China, and some of the staff couldn't stop cheering! The next day there were envelopes addressed to Nick, Ricky, and each member of The Utopian Knights. They all ripped open the envelopes and Nick, Ricky, and each of the band members all gasped when they saw the paychecks for over $100'00! Nick said, "Get in the van, boys, we gotta set up your junior accounts."

Nick and Ricky drove the boys to Santa Barbara and set up their junior accounts. Then they went clothes shopping. The boys tried on different suits and shoes and left the store with three sets of boy-size Armani suits and two new pairs of shoes: penny loafers and their choice of sneakers from Nike, Adidas, Reebok, Puma, or Converse All-Stars. Nick and Ricky bought Armani suits, dress shoes for men, and Air Jordan sneakers. They also bought T-shirts, jeans, socks, and even new underwear!

Nick and Ricky gave the boys $100 each to spend on what they wanted at a toy store. The boys wanted to mail the toys to The Unconditional Orphanage or other orphanages within the foundation but Nick and Ricky convinced the boys to keep the toys they bought since they had earned them. Plus, Nick and Ricky would be mailing checks to Big Mama to help her with The Unconditional Foundation. Success was starting to taste very sweet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Solid Gold" ended its run in 1988, but in my story the show is still on the air in 1989.  
> "Maryann" is a song from New Edition's self-titled 1984 LP.


	13. Chapter 13

"Teacher's Pet" was certified platinum and stayed on the No. 1 spot on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 for six weeks! Michael told the band that if a record stays No. 1 for more than four weeks then it's a work of art. Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights all posed for pictures that showed them holding up their gold and platinum records which appeared in magazines like _Jet_ , _People_ , and _Tiger Beat_. They even decided to mail a platinum record to The Unconditional Orphanage in South Side Chicago as a present to Big Mama, Alicia, Kim, and the kids.

Shortly after "Teacher's Pet" came off the charts, The Utopian Knights performed at Gardner Street School to honor Michael Jackson at the Auditorium Dedication on October 11, 1989, performing their favorite songs by The Jackson 5. Jason came up with the great idea of having each band member dress up in a Michael Jackson outfit. Tevin dressed up in a black jacket accessorized with buckles and zippers, and matching pants, similar to what Michael wore in his "Bad" music video. DJ wore a red jacket with a lot of zippers which was the same kind of jacket Michael wore in his "Beat It" music video and a red baseball cap he wore backwards. Ryan wore a blue dress shirt with a white t-shirt, black pants with a white rope belt and a black fedora, just like what Michael wore in his "The Way You Make Me Feel" music video and his live performance at the Grammys the previous year. Kenny wore a black leather suit with a pink shirt and a red bow tie, the same outfit that Michael wore in his "Billie Jean" music video. Jason wore black pants, a black sequined jacket and a single white rhinestone glove, the signature outfit Michael wore at his legendary _Motown 25_ performance. Remy wore a red sequined military jacket with black pants and Vikram wore a navy blue sequined military outfit with black pants, similar to what Michael wore at the American Music Awards and the Grammy Awards in 1984. Wolfgang wore a black dress suit and Jeremy wore a white dress suit, similar to what Michael wore in his "Smooth Criminal" music video. Zubbi wore a candy-apple-red leather jacket with black strips, a lot of zips, an "M" logo, with the angular, rigid shoulder work protruding out over the tops of the arms; the famous Thriller jacket that Michael wore in his "Thriller" music video. Romeo wore a black military outfit that Romeo had seen Michael wear in a magazine earlier in the year. It had a jacket with yellowish-gold trim and yellowish-gold and red epaulets and cufflinks. Tony wore the military outfit that Michael wore in his "Leave Me Alone" music video. They all wore black, patent-leather penny loafers with white socks. Nick and Ricky were talked into wearing MJ outfits as well, so Nick wore a black sequined jacket with a rhinestone glove and a black fedora and Ricky wore a black sequined military jacket decorated with red sequined epaulets and cuff links with a rhinestone glove. Michael decided to wear leather black pants and a red shirt covered in zippers, studs and buckles, and long black fingerless gloves when he accepted his rewards. Karen decided to take a day-off from work to attend the dedication and wore a black suit with loafers. Tremaine also wore a simple black suit and China wore a pink dress shirt with a matching skirt.

On the day of the dedication they all had to leave Neverland by 9:00 AM so that they would be at the school by noon. Michael had hired a roadie crew to help load and unload the band's instruments. Nick and Ricky drove the van with the roadies while their boys, Michael, Karen, Tremaine, and China drove in a limo. When they got to the school there was a huge crowd there chanting "Hi, Michael!"

Michael waved to his fans and smiled. When The Utopian Knights got out people started cheering and chanting their names, too! The boys all smiled, waved, and signed autographs. Lexi had told them they should always be kind, polite, and courteous to fans, reporters, photographers, and anyone else they met. Ricky told her, "Don't worry, our boys know the word 'man' is in the word 'manners'."

They were all led inside where they met Jacob Wilkerson. Jacob was a fifth grade student at the school and he was their personal guide. Jacob exclaimed, "Welcome, everybody!"Karen and Michael gave him hugs and Jacob said, "Oh, shucks!" Jacob led them backstage to the auditorium where the roadies set down all the musical instruments and equipment. Jacob said, "Y'all are supposed to wait here until Michael accepts his plaque. Then the roadies can set up the equipment while Tremaine tells some jokes." The Utopian Knights went to the boys' changing room to change into their outfits. When the boys got back they had a lot of waiting to do and passed the time by reading books, playing with yo-yos, and doing some last minute homework.

Karen had also brought a book but didn't get much chance to read it because a boy came backstage and asked her, "You're Dr. Karen Lincoln, right?"

Karen said, "That's me."

The boy continued, "Our class pet, Gino the guinea pig, doesn't look so good. Can you take a look at him?"

Karen put down her book and said, "Sure." Soon there was a line of kids with class pets waiting to see Karen. Karen would say something like, "I recommend some stomachache pills for Gino. Here's the prescription. Next!"

Meanwhile, the school superintendent, PTA representatives, teachers, pupils, and parents gave several speeches about Michael. Then Laura Gerstin, Michael's former sixth grade teacher, introduced Michael and presented him with the “Michael Jackson Auditorium” plate – commemorative plaque. The plaque read, "It’s an honor to present this plaque to you on behalf of the parents and faculty, past and present, of Gardner School as a token of our respect and our love for you not only as a performer, but as a fine human being.”

Michael spoke briefly, "First of all I’d like to thank my teacher, Mrs. Gerstin. Mrs. Rose Fine, she’s another one of my teachers, she’s here also and I’d like to thank her. I am deeply touched and honored that the PTA, principal and faculty members, and students have been so kind as to dedicate the Auditorium, where I sat as a child, in my honor. We must never forget that the children are our future, and without them mankind would become extinct. I thank Mrs. Gerstin, I love you, and Ms. Rose Fine, I love you, and the Gardener Street School associates and all the children. I love you. Thank you.”

Then a black boy came onstage and said, "Hi, I'm Robert Wilson. I've got to be the luckiest kid in my school because I get to welcome you personally and present you with this key to our school. Thank you for coming and making this such a special event." Another little boy gave Michael the key and Michael thanked them. Michael walked offstage and Karen came out.

Everyone applauded and Karen said, "It's also an honor for me to be here to support Michael, he's a great man. I went to school during the Civil Rights Movement and I faced a lot of racism and discrimination when I helped integrate the white elementary school. The teachers treated us blacks like trash and so did the kids. But over time we warmed up to each other and were able to tear down those barriers that Jim Crow had been built between blacks and whites. That's why it's so great to see children of different races and nationalities attending school together." Everyone applauded and then Karen continued, "My mama and my Aunt Madea always told me and my siblings that you won't get anywhere in life without a good education. Malcolm X used to say 'Education is our passport to the future for tomorrow belongs to those who prepare for it today. Thank you." Everyone applauded and Karen walked offstage.

The curtain went down and the Gardner Street School choir, which included Jacob, sang "We Are The World." After that Tremaine came out holding a microphone. Tremaine said, "Hi, I'm Tremaine." Tremaine said, "While The Utopian Knights finish setting up I'm going to tell some jokes. What happens when a vampire joins a teaching staff? You get a lot of blood tests!" Everyone laughed while Tremaine cracked his jokes. China then came onstage signalling the end of Tremaine's comedy set. Tremaine said, "It's my sister, China. Give her some love people." Everyone clapped and cheered.

China spoke into her mike and said, "The Utopian Knights are all set up and ready to go!"

The curtain went up and the band were all standing in their usual positions with their MJ outfits. Everyone cheered. Tremaine said, "Let's allow each of the members to introduce themselves and tell us what grade they're in at school."

China went up to Remy who spoke into her mike, "I'm Remy Beaumont. I'm from Ontario, Canada. I'm fourteen and I'm in the ninth grade."

"My name is DJ, I'm fifteen and in the tenth grade. High school, y'all! I'm from Bed-Stuy, Brooklyn. That's in the big Apple!"

"I'm Kenny Richmond, I'm eleven and I'm in the sixth grade. My parents are from Jamaica."

"I'm Tevin Campbell and I'm fifteen. I'm in the tenth grade. I was born and raised in Chicago."

"I'm Jason Weaver. I'm ten years old and I'm in the fifth grade. I'm originally from Indianapolis, Indiana."

"I'm Ryan Toby. I'm fifteen and in the tenth grade. I was born in Atlanta, Georgia."

"I'm Vikram Mehta. I'm fourteen and in the ninth grade. I'm originally from Mumbai, India."

Tremaine climbed onto the platforms and let Jeremy speak into the mike, "I'm Jeremy Sumpter. I'm ten years old and in the fifth grade. I'm from London, England."

"I'm Romeo Santana and my family is from the Dominican Republic. I'm eleven and in the sixth grade."

"I'm Zubbi Uzoma. My father and I are from Lagos, Nigeria, which is in West Africa. I'm eleven and in the fifth grade." Zubbi then said, "Tony can't talk so he communicates in American Sign Language.

In ASL Tony said, _"My name is Tony Garcia. My mother and I came to America from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. I'm ten years old and in the fifth grade."_

Jason translated. Finally, Wolfgang said, "My name is Wolfgang Nakamura. My parents are both from Japan. My dad was born in Tokyo and my mother was born in Kyoto. I'm fourteen and in the ninth grade."

Everyone applauded while Tremaine said, "How about we allow The Utopian Knights to give a short story about how they got started."

Tevin said, "It all started in the summer of 1986. Everyone in South Side Chicago is broke so we didn't have much money to go to the arcade, movies, or many fun places."

Remy said, "Except the Lincoln Park Zoo, it always has free admission. You can never get tired of the zoo."

Some people laughed while DJ continued, "When we all moved into the orphanage we showed off our musical skills. Tevin rounded us up and we practiced with his musical equipment in the basement."

Wolfgang said, "Nick and Ricky's band had just broken up so they decided to listen to us. When they heard how good we were they decided to become our managers and songwriters."

Jason continued, "Nick and Ricky rehearsed us everyday after school. We were always working hard."

Vikram said, "Kids tripped us in the hallways, threw rocks at our windows, and even fought with us in the streets, telling us that we would never make it."

Tevin said, "We won all the talent shows in the South Side and then won all the major talent shows in the city of Chicago. We then performed on the urban city circuit in clubs, colleges, theaters, you name it."

DJ said, "We got our big break after we were opening acts for DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince and The Fat Boys. The Fat Boys helped get us on _Showtime at the Apollo_. Some of you may have seen us live on TV at the Apollo when we won first place at the legendary Amateur Night!"

The audience cheered. Zubbi then said, "We got calls from a lot of major record companies and we signed with Epic Records. Quincy Jones and Teddy Riley became our producers. After we signed with Epic in New York City we moved to California in the summer."

Tremaine said, "Since then they have received nothing but success. Their first single, 'Teacher's Pet,' became a number one hit, is still on the charts, and has been certified double platinum!" Everyone cheered. Tremaine said, "Enough with the chitchat. The Utopian Knights want to give a live performance of some famous Jackson Five songs. Would y'all like that?"

All the kids yelled, "Yes!"

Tremaine and China walked offstage and Tevin said, "The year is 1969. After moving to California from Gary, Indiana, Motown has released a new single from their newest group called The Jackson Five." Wolfgang and Vikram then played the intro to "I Want You Back." The other instruments kicked in and the vocalists started to dance. Jason took the mike and sang lead:

 _"Uh-huh huh huhhh_  
_Let me tell ya now_  
_Uh-huh_  
_(Mmhhmmm)_  
  
_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_  
_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_  
_But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took_  
_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_  
  
_Oh baby, give me one more chance_  
_(To show you that I love you)_  
_Won't you please let me back in your heart_  
_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_  
_(Let you go, baby)_  
_But now since I see you in his arms_  
_(I want you back)_  
_Yes I do now_  
_(I want you back)_  
_Ooh ooh baby_  
_(I want you back)_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_(I want you back)_  
_Na na na na_  
  
_Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night_  
_Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right_  
_Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground_  
_Following the girl I didn't even want around_  
  
_Let me tell ya now_  
_Oh baby, all I need is one more chance_  
_(To show you that I love you)_  
_Won't you please let me back in your heart_  
_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_  
_(Let you go, baby)_  
_But now since I see you in his arms_  
  
_All I want..._  
_All I need..._  
_All I want!_  
_All I need!"_

Ryan took the secondary lead and Tevin also contributed:

[Ryan]: _"Oh, just one more chance_  
_To show you that I love you_  
_Baby baby baby baby baby baby!_  
_(I want you back)_  
[Tevin]: _Forget what happened then_  
_(I want you back)_  
[Ryan]: _And let me live again!_  
  
[Jason]: _Oh baby, I was blind to let you go_  
_But now since I see you in his arms_  
_(I want you back)_  
[Tevin]: _Spare me of this cause_  
_(I want you back)_  
[Ryan]: _Give me back what I lost!_  
  
[Jason]: _Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah_  
_I tell you that I love you_  
_Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!_  
_I want you back!_  
_I want you back!"_

The audience applauded and then Jason said, "Here's a song that's great for school!" The vocalists started doo-wopping and Jason sang lead while Kenny and Ryan sang secondary lead:

[Jason]: "You _went to school to learn, girl_  
_Things you never, never knew_ before  
[Kenny]: _like I before E except after C_  
[Jason]: _And why two plus two makes four_

_Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you_  
_All about love, dear, all about love_  
[Ryan]: _Sit yourself down, take a seat_  
_All you gotta do is repeat after me"_

Then all five of the boys sang the chorus:

_"A B C, easy as one, two, three_  
_As simple as do re mi_  
_A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

_A B C, easy as one, two, three_  
_As simple as do re mi_  
_A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

[DJ]: _Come on, let me love you just a little bit_  
[Tevin]: _Come on, let me love you just a little bit_  
[Ryan}: _I'm a gonna teach how to sing it out_  
[Jason]: _Come on, come one, come on_  
_Let me show you what it's all about_

_Reading and writing arithmetic_  
_Are the branches of the learning tree_  
[Kenny]: _But listen without the roots of love every day, girl_  
[Jason]: _Your education ain't complete_

_T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, show you, show you_  
[Ryan]: _How to get an A, spell me, you, add the two_  
_Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do_

[Jason]: _A B C is easy as one, two, three_  
_As simple as do re mi_  
_A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

_A B C is easy as like counting up to three_  
_Sing a simple melody_  
_That's how easy love can be_  
_That's how easy love can be_  
_Sing a simple melody_  
_One, two, three, you and me"_

Jeremy tapped the cymbals while the vocalists went, "And ah!" Jason then sang:

_"Siddown, girl I think I love ya_  
_No get up girl show me what you can do_  
_Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now_  
_Shake it, shake it, baby, ooh ooh_  
_Shake it, shake it, baby ho!_  
_One, two, three baby ooh ooh_  
_A B C baby and now_  
_Do Re mi baby now_  
_That's how easy love can be_

_A B C is easy as like counting up to three_  
_Sing a simple melody_  
_That's how easy love can be_

[Kenny]: _Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it_ out  
[Jason]: _Come on, come on, come on_  
_Let me show you what it's all about_

_A B C is easy as like counting up to three_  
_Sing a simple melody_  
_That's how easy love can_ be  
[Ryan]: _Now I'm gonna teach you how to_  
_Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, baby_

[Jason]: _A B C is easy it's like counting up to three_  
_Sing a simple melody_  
_That's how easy love can be_

_ABC, girls!"_

Jason then said, "Now, one of my favorite J5 songs." First, Jason stood out in front, then Kenny behind him, then Ryan behind him, then DJ behind him and then Tevin in the very back. Jeremy played a intro on his drum set and then the five vocalists stretched out and sang into their microphones:

 _"Stop! Na na na! You'd better save it_  
_Stop, stop, stop, you'd better save it_  
_Whooo!"_

The five split up and went back to their microphone stands while DJ and Ryan started doo-wopping. After that Jason settled into his lead:

 _"When we played tag in grade school_  
_You wanted to be it_  
_But chasing boys was just a fad_  
_You crossed your heart you'd quit_

 _When we grew up you traded_  
_Your promise for my ring_  
_Now just like back to grade school_  
_You're doing the same old thing_

 _Stop! The love you save may be your own_  
_Darling, take it slow_  
_Or some day you'll be all alone_  
_You'd better stop the love you save may be your own_  
_Darling, look both ways before you cross me_  
_You're headed for the danger zone"_

 _I'm the one who loves you_  
_I'm the one you need"_

Then Ryan sang:  
_"Those other guys will put you down_  
_As soon as they succeed"_

[Jason]: _"They'll ruin your reputation_  
_They'll label you a flirt"_

[Ryan]: _"The way they talk about you_  
_They'll turn your name to dirt, oh"_

Jason took the lead again while he pulled off some MJ dance moves:

 _"Isaac said he kissed you_  
_Beneath the apple tree_  
_When Benjie held your hand he felt_  
_Electricity_

 _When Alexander called you_  
_He said, he rang your chimes_  
_Christopher discovered_  
_You're way ahead of your times_

 _Stop! The love you save may be your own_  
_Darling, take it slow_  
_Or some day you'll be all alone_  
_You'd better stop the love you save may be your own_  
_Darling, look both ways before you cross me_  
_You're headed for a danger zone_

 _Slow down_  
_Slow down_  
_Slow down_  
_Slow down_

 _S is for save it_  
_T is for take it slow_  
_O is for oh, no_  
_P is for please, please, don't go"_

Then Ryan grabbed his mike, danced to center stage and stood next to Jason for the rest of the song:

[Ryan]: _"The love you save may be your own_  
[Jason]: _Some day you may be all alone_  
[Ryan]: _Stop it_  
[Jason]: _Save it, girl_  
[Ryan]: _Baby, ooh_

[Jason]: _You'd better stop, the love you save may be your own_  
[Ryan]: _Please, please_  
_Or some day, some day baby_  
_You'll be all alone_  
_(Headed for a danger zone)_

[Jason]: _I'm the one who loves you_  
_I'm the one you need_  
[Ryan]: _Those other guys will put you down_  
_As soon as they succeed_

[Jason]: _Stop! The love you save may be your own, baby_  
[Ryan]: _You'd better stop it, stop it, stop it girl_  
_Or someday you'll be all alone_

 _The way they talk about you_  
_They'll turn your name, turn your name to dirt_

[Jason]: _Stop! The love you save may be your own_  
[Ryan]: _Don't cha know don't cha know_  
_Some day baby you'll be all alone_

 _Those other guys will put you down_  
_As soon as they succeed_

_Stop! The love you save may be your own..."_

The audience gave a rousing applause. Next was "I'll Be There." Jason sang lead and Kenny sang secondary lead:

 _"You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back_  
_Where there is love, I'll be there_  
  
_I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do_  
_Just call my name and I'll be there"_

Kenny then sang the chorus:

 _"And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,_  
_Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you_  
_I'll be there with a love that's strong_  
_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on - yes I will, yes I will"_

Jason took the lead again:

 _"Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_  
_Togetherness, well that's all I'm after_  
_Whenever you need me, I'll be there_  
_I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you_  
_Just call my name and I'll be there"_

Kenny then sang the chorus again:

 _"And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,_  
_Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you_  
_I'll be there with a love that's strong_  
_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on - yes I will, yes I will"_

Jason then sang:

 _"If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you_  
_'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there_  
  
_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_  
_I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there_  
  
_(Just look over your shoulders, honey - ooh)_  
  
_I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there_  
  
_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah"_

After the applause Tevin said, "In 1976 The Jacksons signed with CBS Records. They had some great hits from the seventies to the eighties. Michael's voice also changed from a boy soprano to a tenor. The year is 1978 and The Jacksons have just released 'Blame It On The Boogie.'" Vikram played the bass and the other instruments came in. Tevin took the mike and sang:

 _"My baby's always dancin' and it wouldn't be a bad thing_  
_But I don't get no lovin' and that's no lie_  
_We spent the night in Frisco at every kinda disco_  
_From that night I kissed our love goodbye_  
  
_Don't blame it on the sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_  
  
_Don't blame it on the sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_  
  
_That nasty boogie bugs me, but somehow how it has drugged me_  
_Spellbound rhythm gets me on my feet_  
_I've changed my life completely, I've seen the lightning leave me_  
_And my baby just can't take her eyes off me_  
  
_Don't blame it on the sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_  
  
_Don't you blame it on the sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie, woo_  
  
_I just can't, I just can't_  
_I just can't control my feet_  
_I just can't, I just can't (Yeah)_  
_I just can't (Woo) control my feet_  
  
_I just can't, I just can't_  
_I just can't control my feet_  
_I just can't, I just can't_  
_I just can't control my feet_  
  
_Sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_  
  
_Don't blame it on the sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_  
  
_This magic music grooves me, that dirty rhythm fools me_  
_The devil's gotten to me through this dance_  
_I'm full of funky fever, a fire burns inside me_  
_Boogie's got me in a super trance_  
  
_Don't blame it on the sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_  
  
_Don't you blame it sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_  
  
_Ow (Sunshine)_  
_Ooh (Moonlight)_  
_Yeah (Good times)_  
_Mmm (Boogie)_  
  
_You just gotta (Sunshine)_  
_Yeah (Moonlight)_  
_(Good times)_  
_Good times (Boogie)_  
  
_Don't you blame it (Sunshine)_  
_You just gotta (Moonlight)_  
_You just wanna (Good times)_  
_Yeah, oh (Boogie)_  
  
_Blame it on yourself (Sunshine)_  
_Ain't nobody's fault (Moonlight)_  
_But yours and that boogie (Good times)_  
_All night long (Boogie)_  
  
_Can't stop that boogie (Sunshine)_  
_Ain't nobody's fault (Moonlight)_  
_But yours and that boogie (Good times)_  
_Dancin' all night long (Boogie)_  
  
_Blame it on yourself (Sunshine)_  
_Ain't nobody's fault (Moonlight)_  
_But yours and that boogie, boogie, boogie (Good times)_  
_All night long (Boogie)"_

Tevin said, "And now the final song on our set, 'Can You Feel It.'" The instrumentalists came in first and then the vocalists sang:

_"Can you feel it,can you feel it,can you feel it!"_

DJ then took his mike and sang lead while the other vocalists sang backup:

 _"If you look around_  
_The whole world's coming together now._  
_Can you feel it,can you feel it,can you feel it!_  
_Feel it in the air_  
_The wind is taking it everywhere._  
_Can you feel it,can you feel it, can you feel it!"_

Tevin took the lead and sang:

 _"All the colors of the world should be_  
_Lovin' each other wholeheartedly._  
_Yes it's alright,take my message to your brother and tell him twice._  
_Spread the word who tried to teach the man who is hatin' his brother,_  
_When hate won't do_  
_'cause we're all the same_  
_Yes the blood inside of me is inside of you._  
  
_Now tell me!_  
  
_Can you feel it,can you feel it,can you feel it!"_  
  
DJ then sang:

 _"Sing aloud Because we want to make a crowd_  
_Touch a hand and sing_  
_A sound so pure salvation rings."_

The chorus:

 _"Tell me!_  
  
_Can you feel it,can you feel it,can you feel it!_  
_Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it!"_

Kenny then sang:

 _"All the colors of the world should be_  
_Lovin' each other wholeheartedly._  
_Yes it's alright,take my message to your brother and tell him twice._  
_Spread the word who tried to teach the man who is hatin' his brother,_  
_When hate won't do_  
_'cause we're all the same_  
_Yes the blood inside of me is inside of you._

 _Now tell me!_  
  
_Can you feel it,can you feel it,can you feel it!_  
_Can you see what's going down, you can feel it in your bones"_

After an instrumental interlude, Ryan sang:

 _"Every breath you take,_  
_Is someone's death in another place._  
_Every healthy smile,_  
_Is hunger and strife to another child._  
_But the stars do shine_  
_And promising salvation is near this time._  
_Can you feel it now,_  
_So brothers and sisters_  
_Shall we know how._  
  
_Now tell me!_  
_Can you feel it,tell me can you feel it,can you feel it!_  
_Talk now can you see what's going down open up your mind."_

Jason then sang:

 _"All the children of the world should be_  
_Lovin' each other wholeheartedly_  
_Yes it's alright_  
_Take my message to your brother and tell him twice._  
_Take the news to the marchin' men_  
_Who are killin' their brothers,when death won't do._  
_Yes we're all the same_  
_Yes the blood inside my veins is inside of you._  
  
_Now tell me!_  
_Can you feel it,can you feel it,can you feel it!_  
_Can you feel it,can you feel it,can you feel it!"_

The applause was loud and crazy! Tevin yelled, "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, you've been a wonderful audience!" They all took their bows and _exeunted_. Nick and Ricky also came from backstage to follow their boys. The Gardner Street School choir, excluding Jacob, sang an encore of "We Are The World." During the encore of their performance Michael, The Utopian Knights, Karen, Jacob, and the rest were led outside. Michael unveiled the new letters on the face of the building identifying it as the Michael Jackson Auditorium. Michael and the others were then taken on a tour of his old school and were led to his old classroom. Michael autographed the board with a marker, “Michael Jackson Love the Children.” Kids kept coming up to Michael asking for hugs and autographs.

Michael met his old teachers in the staff room who congratulated him on his success. Mrs. Gerstin told The Utopian Knights, "You boys were fantastic! Jason, you sounded so much like Michael I thought you were lip syncing."

Jason smiled and said, "I get that a lot."

Mrs. Gerstin asked, "Where do you boys go to school?"

Nick replied, "They go to Oak Valley Elementary School, Jonata Junior High School, and Santa Ynez Valley Union High School."

Ricky said, "In the South Side the kids went to Theodore Roosevelt Elementary School, Susan B. Anthony Junior High School, and W.E.B. Du Bois High School."

Kenny said, "Oak Valley is different from Roosevelt. It's the first school I've gone to that doesn't have graffiti on the walls."

DJ added, "Plus, the teachers in the Santa Ynez Valley are pretty stuck up and don't have a sense of humor. I asked my English teacher, 'Yo, Teach, you got a wife and kids?' He says, 'First, yes, I've got a wife and three kids and second, leave the ghetto talk outside.' I asked him, 'What ghetto talk?' He says, 'Words like 'ain't,' 'yo,' 'Teach,' and 'You got a wife and kids.' He said in his class you speak properly or you won't speak at all. Then in science class when the teacher asks us if we know the noble gases I say, 'Does yo mama know?' He says, 'Excuse me?' I say, 'Don't excuse me, excuse yo mama!'" All the boys, Nick, and Ricky laughed. Mrs. Gerstin and Ms. Rose Fine gave DJ looks and DJ responded, "What? We say stuff like that to teachers all the time in the South Side."

Mrs. Rose Fine said, "Well, dear, it's not very respectful."

Zubbi said, "Teachers in the South Side don't respect us, so most of the kids don't respect them."

Remy said, "They always say they have better things to do than babysit a bunch of kids who are gonna wind up on America's Most Wanted List."

Wolfgang explained, "The teachers are just frustrated that they're stuck with students who don't want to learn. Only about fifty percent of students who attend W.E.B. Du Bois High School will graduate and most of the graduates are girls. Out of that fifty percent, only about eight percent will go to college, usually a community college. And most inner- city kids who go to a community college or a junior college drop out in the first year. The kids who do graduate and don't go to college usually end up working in the steel mills and factories or as waiters, janitors, mechanics, garbage men, and other dead end blue-collar jobs. The other fifty percent who drop out of high school usually end up in jail or end up dead before they're twenty-one. There are twelve of us in this band. If we were still living in the South Side, we'd be lucky if six of us graduated from high school."

Ricky added, "Nick and I heard that prisons, like our old jail Camp Bluethorn, look at high school drop-out rates and figure out how many jail cells to build. Or undertakers figure out how many coffins to make and how big they should make cemeteries."

China said, "That's sad."

Tevin said, "We know. A lot of people say the South Side isn't worth saving but I wish people would go down there and see that it's not all bad. We've got some good kids who actually want to learn. Kids who want to get out of the ghetto."

Ryan pondered, "How can they when gangsters are causing all-out shooting wars day and night?"

Jeremy said, "In East London and South Side Chicago, kids learn to keep their eyes peeled. Gangsters are always shooting at each other and you don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

Karen said, "The important thing is never to give up. Kids in South Central L.A. have the same problems but I believe that the ghettos of America are worth saving."

Michael said, "So do I. We have to learn to be like the man in the mirror. We have to help change things."

Soon they all left Gardner Street School and rode back to the Santa Ynez Valley in the limo and the minibus. The kids all fell asleep and had to be shaken awake when they got back to Neverland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode has been in my head ever since I saw the tape of the Auditorium Dedication on YouTube.  
> Watch it, you'll see how much MJ loves kids!


	14. Chapter 14

The next single released from The Utopian Knights' debut album was "Can We Talk." It was a soul ballad about a boy who wants to talk to a girl he likes. Since he loved ballads, Ryan sang lead on it. To promote the single, the band appeared on _The Arsenio_ _Hall Show_. Arsenio Hall was an African-American talk show host with a great sense of humor. His show had premiered on January 3rd, 1989 and it had great ratings. When the show came on the air Burton Richardson would announce, "Live from Hollywood, California, on that third planet from the sun, it's _The Arsenio Hall Show_ , with your host Arsenio Hall! Tonight Arsenio presents Thea Vidale, Julian Lincoln, and The Utopian Knights! And now let the fun and games begin, it's Arseniooooooooooooo Hall!"

Arsenio would then walk out onstage while the band played. When the music stopped he would tell a few jokes and then get to introduce his celebrity guests. While Thea and Julian were being interviewed, The Utopian Knights waited backstage wearing black pants, penny loafers with white socks, white shirts, and colorful sequin jackets. The vocalists wore purple sequin jackets, the guitarists wore red, the percussionists wore blue, and the horn section wore black. When Thea had finished her comedy set and Julian had finished giving a musical performance, Arsenio said, "And now, our final act of the evening is comprised of a dozen orphans from the South Side whose musical abilities put Li'l Orphan Annie to shame." The audience laughed while Arsenio announced, "And now, here they are for their first visit, The Utopian Knights!" The audience cheered as the curtains lifted to reveal the band. People all cheered at the sequin outfits that had originally been popularized by Michael Jackson. Wolfgang started playing his keyboard, Jeremy kept the beat with his drums and Ryan took his mike and sang:

 _"Last night I, I saw you standing_  
_And I started, started pretending_  
_I knew you, you knew me too_  
_And just like a Roni you were too shy_  
_But you weren't the only one so was I_

 _And I dreamed of you ever since_  
_Now I build up my confidence_  
_Next, next time you come my way_  
_I'll know just what to say_

 _Can we talk for a minute?_  
_Girl I want to know your name_  
_Can we talk for a minute?_  
_Girl I want to know your name_

 _I started to write you letters_  
_But I wanted to be more clever_  
_I wanted to get down and sweet talk you_  
_Hey, baby but just like a baby I could not talk_  
_And I tried to come closer but could not walk_

 _And I think of it every night_  
_How I just could not get it right_  
_Oh, if we ever come close again_  
_I know what I'll say then_

 _Can we talk for a minute?_  
_(Can we talk baby can we talk for a minute?)_  
_Girl I want to know your name_  
_(I want to know your name)_  
_Can we talk for a minute?_  
_(Can we talk for a minute baby?)_  
_Girl I want to know your name_

 _Oh, girl one more chance_  
_With you again I will not let it go_  
_Oh, please give me just one more chance_  
_For love, love, love, love_

 _Can we talk for a minute?_  
_(Yeah yeah baby)_  
_Girl I want to know your name_  
_(I wanna know)_  
_Can we talk for a minute?_  
_(Can we talk for a minute baby?)_  
_Girl I want to know your name_  
_(Oh baby, baby, baby, baby)_  
_Can we talk for a minute?_  
_(Come on talk to me baby)_  
_(Come on and talk to me baby)_  
_Girl I want to know your name_  
_(I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know your name)"_

After they finished the song, the audience gave a bellowing applause. Arsenio came from backstage and said, "That was amazing! Boys, sit on the couch so I can talk to ya." The boys all sat on the extra-long couch, which had been brought in especially for them. Tevin was at the front, closest to Arsenio since he was the leader. Ryan was next to him. Arsenio said, "You boys just moved to L.A. as far as I heard. You've been staying with MJ at his Neverland Ranch. How do you boys like it?"

Tevin said, "We don't like it, we _love_ it!"

Jeremy said, "If Neverland was heaven I'd kill myself tomorrow."

The audience laughed. Arsenio asked, "Who wrote that song?"

Ryan replied, "Our managers and songwriters, Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez."

Arsenio asked, "Is it true that they wrote all the songs on your debut album?"

DJ said, "Yeah, dude. If you bought a copy, you would have noticed 'written by Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez' near every song."

Arsenio laughed and asked, "Can I ask you boys some personal questions?"

Kenny said, "Go right ahead, man."

Arsenio said, "You're a very diverse band. You're made up of blacks, Asians, Hispanics, an American-Indian, and one white boy."

Remy cut in and said, "I don't like being called an Indian. Vikram is the Indian. He comes from the land of the Taj Mahal, Bollywood, and Mahatma Gandhi. I a Canadian of Aboriginal and European descent. The only reason people today still call my people 'Indians' is because of Christopher Columbus. The department in D.C. that deals with Native problems is still called the Bureau of Indian Affairs and in Canada it's called the Department of Indian Affairs. I hate being called an Indian and I wish that everybody would call me by proper ethnicity: an Aboriginal Canadian, a Canadian Métis, or a Native-Canadian."

The audience applauded Remy's speech and Arsenio said, "Wow. I guess if black folks hate being called the N-word, then Natives would hate being called Indians." Arsenio asked the other boys about the countries they came from. Jeremy talked about living in London and the pranks he and his friends caused. Wolfgang talked about visiting Japan with his father and the peculiar ways of the Japanese. Vikram talked about India and how tough it was for him adjusting to life in America but he stated that he grew to love the USA. After the interviews Arsenio said, "Well, that's all the time we have for tonight. Tune in next week for another episode of _The Arsenio Hall Show_."

"Can We Talk" was a No. 2 hit on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 (it was kept from the top spot by "Teacher's Pet") and No. 1 hit on the R&B Charts. It was certified double platinum and stayed on the Hot 100 for three weeks. The next single released was "Round and Round." The band made their first appearance on _Soul Train_ wearing black pants, penny loafers, and colorful three-piece suits. _Soul Train_ was hosted by Don Cornelius who was originally from Chicago. The band appeared second and had the audience from the first note. Jason's boy soprano took the lead echoed through the room:

 _"Aww yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh yeah_

 _Can you tell me where we goin' to?_  
_Can you tell me what it is_  
_We really wanna find?_  
_Is the truth really there_  
_Or is it right under our hair?_  
_For all we know it's been there all the time_

 _I say, nothin' comes from dreamers but dreams_  
_I say, sittin' at night all in our bowl_  
_While everyone else is down the street_  
_Nothin' comes from talkers but sound_  
_(Oh yeah)_  
_We can talk all we want to_  
_But the world still goes around and round_  
_Round and round_  
_(Ooh)_  
_We go round and round and round_  
_And what we're lookin' for, still isn't found_

 _Can you tell me when we gonna get to it?_  
_I'm tired of foolin' around, said I wanna do it_  
_(Go for it, get to it)_  
_Ooh, I learned my lesson y'all_  
_Said if you wanna have fun, go for it_  
_And when you win, say I know it_  
_(Go for it, get to it)_

 _Nothin' comes from dreamers but dreams_  
_I say, sittin' all night all in our bowl_  
_When everyone else is down the street_  
_Nothin' comes from talkers but sound_  
_Ooh, we can talk all we want to_  
_But the world still goes around and round_  
_(Round, round, round, round)_  
_Round and round_  
_(Get-g-get-g-get to it)_  
_(Go for it, get to it)_  
_We go round and round and round_  
_And what we're lookin' for still isn't found_

 _One day I'll make it in the big city_  
_And I'll be lookin' for a girl who's pretty_  
_One day I'll make a play and she will say okay_  
_'Cause I plan to be a cool kitty_

 _Round and round_  
_(Aww yeah yeah, aww yeah yeah)_  
_I say, nothin' comes to dreamers but dreams_  
_Ooh I say, sittin' at night all in our bowl_  
_While everyone else is down the street_  
_Nothin' comes from talkers but sound_  
_Ooh, we can talk all we want to_  
_But the world still goes around and round_  
_Round and round_  
_Ooh whoo_  
_We go round and round and round_  
_And what we're lookin' for, still isn't found_

 _Round_  
_Round, oh yeah_  
_(Get-g-get-g-get to it)_  
_(Go for it)_  
_World still goes around and round_

 _Get-g-get-g-get to it_  
_Get-g-get-g-get to it_  
_Get-g-get-g-get to it_  
_Go for it_  
_Get to it_  
_Get-g-get-g-get to it_  
_Go for it_  
_Get to it_

 _Ooh, round and round_  
_Ooh, round and round, round and round_  
_Ooh ooh, round and round_  
_Round and round, round and round_  
_(Get-g-get-g-get to it)_  
_(Go for it)_  
_(Get to it)_  
_Aww yeah yeah_  
_Ooh ooh, round and round"_

The band wrapped up the song and then the audience applauded. "That was amazing! The Utopian Knights, ladies and gentlemen, The Utopian Knights!" After the cheering died down, Don said to the boys, "You boys are from Chicago, just like me. What's Chi-town like nowadays?"

Zubbi said, "We lived in the South Side and it's a rough neighborhood. Music helped keep us busy while other kids were running with gangs, stealing stuff, and selling drugs."

Romeo said, "The other kids always teased us because they were jealous and told us we'd never make it."

Don said, "Well, you sure proved them wrong. Your band reminds me of another interracial band that used to perform on this show: Sly and The Family Stone!"

Tevin exclaimed, "We love those guys! Sly and The Family Stone, Booker T. and The MGs, and Frankie Lymon and The Teenagers are among the few interracial bands that we can think of, besides ourselves."

Wolfgang said, "But music is a universal language that reaches out to all people, no matter what race, ethnicity, or culture they are."

Don smiled and said, "You got that right."

"Round and Round" was on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 for only one week in the No. 10 slot but it made it to No. 3 on the R &B Charts. The single was certified gold and platinum. The next single released was "Catch Me If You Can" and the band made their first appearance on _The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson_ to promote the single. Kenny took the lead and sang:

 _"You were the first to build me up_  
_You were the first to tear me down_  
_You were the first to teach me_  
_That love ain't enough to stick around_

 _Now you're the last thing on my mind_  
_I'm too freakish fast for you this time_  
_I won't look back on someone_  
_Who will never understand what I provide_

 _But uh-oh, I've got you ticked off_  
_I walked out before you could run off_  
_And I ain't about to make this_  
_Easier on you_

 _'Cause I never loved nobody_  
_Like I loved you_  
_I was your number one fan, number one fan_  
_Now catch me if you can, catch me if you can_

 _For all the time you wasted_  
_For all the love I traded_  
_You didn't care, you didn't care_  
_You probably still think that I'm your man_

 _Well girl, catch me if you can_  
_Catch me if you can_

 _I saw a million flashing signs_  
_Telling me run as fast as I_  
_Could never understand_  
_How somebody like you could even sleep at night_

 _Well, this hurts just like it helped me_  
_This sucks, but you don't deserve me_  
_You're trying to chase me out the door_  
_But it's too late_

 _'Cause I never loved nobody_  
_Like I loved you_  
_I was your number one fan, number one fan_  
_But catch me if you can, catch me if you can_

 _For all the time you wasted_  
_For all the love I traded_  
_You didn't care, you didn't care_  
_You probably still think that I'm your man_

 _Well girl, catch me if you can_  
_Catch me if you can_

 _This is my affliction, you were my addiction_  
_Now I am such a fan, catch me if you can_  
_This is my affliction, you were my addiction_  
_Now I am such a fan, girl, I'm not a fan_

 _'Cause I never loved nobody_  
_Like I loved you_  
_I was your number one fan, number one fan_  
_Now catch me if you can, catch me if you can_

 _For all the time you wasted_  
_For all the love I traded_  
_You didn't care, you didn't care_  
_You probably still think that I'm your man_

 _Well girl, catch me if you can_  
_Catch me if you can_  
_Catch me if you can_  
_You probably still think that I'm your man_

_Well girl, catch me if you can"_

The black audience wildly applauded. "Catch Me If You Can" made it to No. 4 on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 for two weeks and No. 10 on the R &B Charts. The final single released from the album was "Don't Run Away." The band reappeared on  _The Arsenio Hall Show_ wearing their street clothes. Ryan started off the song:

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Her beauty's crazy._  
_I watch her from the crowd._  
_Her voice is so amazing._  
_She make her momma proud._  
_I tried to send her flowers,_  
_But she has no address_  
_Her home is in my heart._  
_It's like she never left._

 _This is more than a crush,_  
_More than a like, like_  
_More than a love,_  
_Baby I'm a make you mine,_  
_And I ain't giving up_

 _This is more than a crush,_  
_More than a like, like_  
_More than a love,_  
_Baby I'm a make you mine,_  
_And I ain't giving up"_

Then all five vocalists helped sing the chorus:

 _"Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Shawty you got fire_  
_But I'm preaching to the choir_  
_I know you know_  
_The whole world is watching you, so_

 _Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you"_

Then DJ took the lead:

 _"Uh, they say true love is blind_  
_That real romance is timeless_  
_You're like my favorite movie_  
_Play it don't rewind it_  
_'Cause baby you're the finest_  
_Your love I'm gonna find it_  
_And when I do, I'll run away with you_  
_Somewhere where they can't find us_

 _This is more than a crush_  
_More than a like like_  
_More than a love_  
_Baby I'm a make you mine_  
_And I ain't giving up_

 _This is more than a crush_  
_More than a like like_  
_More than a love_  
_Baby I'm a make you mine_  
_And I ain't giving up"_

Then the chorus:

 _"Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Shawty you got fire_  
_But I'm preaching to the choir_  
_I know you know_  
_The whole world is watching you, so_

 _Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you"_

Then Kenny took the lead:

 _"Normally I couldn't turn your head_  
_That's why I had to write this instead_  
_Let's be friends, start out slow_  
_Get to know you beyond your glow_  
_You're more than meets the eye_  
_Girl you pterodactyl fly_  
_Way back when you knew my name_  
_Now the truth is what I claim"_

Then it was time to wrap things up with the chorus:

 _"Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Shawty you got fire_  
_But I'm preaching to the choir_  
_I know you know_  
_The whole world is watching you, so_

 _Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you"_

The applause was wild! "Don't Run Away" was a No. 1 hit on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 and the R&B Charts! It stayed on the Hot 100 for three weeks and the R&B Charts for four. _Teacher's Pet_ was the first debut album in history to have five Top Ten singles on the _Billboard_ Hot 100, certifying it as one of the greatest debut album of all time. Another song The Utopian Knights recorded was "Tomorrow (A Better You, Better Me)" but it was put on Quincy Jones' album,  _Back on the Block_. It was released as a single on November 10, 1989 and was a No. 5 hit on the  _Billboard_ Hot 100 and a No. 1 hit on the R&B Charts. The Utopian Knights' sound helped usher in the 1990s. This decade was going to be a roller-coaster ride for them.


	15. Chapter 15

With their increasing fame and wealth, Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights went house shopping in the San Fernando Valley. They checked out houses in Woodland Hills and decided to purchase a two-story house at 5984 Vista De La Luz. The house was painted a rich cream color; it had a beautifully painted roof with a mixture of light brown roof tiles; it featured beautiful front gardens with flowers and trees; had a huge driveway with a garage that could fit at least two cars; a backyard with beautiful green grass, tall trees, and a swimming pool; and the interior had five bedrooms and four and a half bathrooms. The boys could sleep in the bedrooms in groups of three and Nick could sleep in the master bedroom. Ricky decided to sleep in the newly constructed basement which contained a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchenette. Nick and Ricky also needed to buy furniture, cooking tools, and other things to fill up the house. Nick and Ricky concluded that they would be ready to move into their new house shortly after New Year's.

Schooling wouldn't be a problem since by the time the holidays started in December 1989, The Utopian Knights couldn't _go_ to school anymore. As their fame increased, reporters and other people would crowd around outside the school and in the trees to take pictures of the boys, question them, and get autographs. The boys tried to keep up with their studies but it soon became impossible. Nick and Ricky decided to hire tutors to teach the boys at home. Some of the boys were disappointed to leave school, especially Tevin and Remy. On his first day of school Tevin had met a girl named Summer Lane. She had glowing white skin, beautiful brown hair, and stunning brown eyes. Tevin became infatuated with her immediately even though she was hesitant to start a relationship with a rock star. Tevin sat next to her in science class and tried to talk to her without alerting the teacher. She tried to ignore him but couldn't ignore his cute face or his puppy-dog eyes. They talked before school, during lunch, at recess, and after school. Tevin told her about life in the South Side; he told her that his dad worked in a steel mill. Summer told him about her life in the Santa Ynez Valley; her parents operated a dairy farm on fifty acres of land. When she revealed she loved jazz music, Tevin told her about his great-grandfather's jazz band. Tevin then said that Duke Ellington was his favorite jazz artist and Summer said her favorite jazz artist was John Coltrane. Tevin asked her what she planned to do after high school. Summer replied that she was planning to attend university and get a business degree.

When Tevin went back to Neverland with a huge grin on his face, Ricky asked, "Who is she?"

Tevin asked, "Who's who?"

Ricky said, "The girl that's making you grin like a clown."

Tevin laughed and said, "Her name is Summer Lane. She has great hair, beautiful eyes, and a smile that would warm the coldest heart."

Ricky said, "Sounds like you've got the hots for her. Does she feel the same way?"

Tevin said, "I think so."

Ricky asked, "Is this going to get serious?"

Tevin exclaimed, "I hope so!"

Remy had met a girl at Jonata Junior High named Lucy Stokes. Remy had met Lucy in his science class and had instantly taken a liking to her. Remy told Lucy about his Métis heritage and life on his Canadian reserve. Lucy told Remy that her mother was originally of the Timbisha tribe, whose reservation was near the California-Nevada border. Lucy's mother had left the reservation to pursue a teaching degree at UCLA and now taught English at Santa Ynez Valley Union High School. Lucy's mom fell in love with a white man, Joseph Stokes, and married him after they graduated from college. Both of their families were against the marriage so they eloped. Remy replied, "I don't see why the world is so against interracial marriages. I'm the result of interracial marriages and I turned out just fine."

Lucy said, "Sometimes I wish everyone in the world was blind. Then nobody would know what color anything was anymore." Lucy also loved nature but the branch of science she was most interested in was astronomy. She and Remy became close friends and then sweethearts. Remy seemed lost in a dream world but he didn't let his new found romance interfere with his obligations to the band.

On December 14th, 1989, Tyler Perry released his third film, _Glory_. The movie was based on the true story of one of the first African-American military units in the Union Army: the 54th Regiment Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry. The movie received good reviews and grossed about $80 million worldwide.

November 17th, 1989, _The Little Mermaid_ was released to theaters worldwide. The Neverland movie theater was able to present the new Disney movie a week earlier thanks to China. Michael, Karen, Tremaine, China, Nick, Ricky, The Utopian Knights, the cast of  _Saved by the Bell_ , and twenty children suffering from cancer all watched  _The Little Mermaid_ and they absolutely loved it! The animation, the characters, the songs, everything! Nick said, "Those songs Alan and Howard wrote are amazing!"

Ricky looked at China when he said, "The instrumental arrangements are great, too!"

Karen added, "It's the best Disney movie I've seen in years!"

Since Larami had agreed to buy Karen and Lonnie Johnson's Super Soaker patent they decided to let The Utopian Knights endorse the product. Around Christmastime The Utopian Knights' Super Soaker commercial appeared on TV. It featured them wearing camouflage clothes while hiding in bushes. Then, when they jumped out of the bushes, they soaked each other! A deep male voice said, "With the Super Soaker wetter is better!"

On December 22nd, 1989, The Utopian Knights decided to perform a Motown Medley at the 22nd NAACP Image Awards at the Pasadena Civic Auditorium to honor Berry Gordy's induction into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. The Utopian Knights dressed up in colorful jackets with matching socks, black shirts, black pants, and penny loafers. The vocalists wore red, the guitarists wore green, the percussionists wore blue, and the horn section wore purple. The NAACP Image Awards was the first awards show that The Utopian Knights attended so Michael, Karen, Tremaine, and China told them all about how to behave at an awards show. Michael said, "Just remember to always mind your manners."

Karen said, "Don't worry, most celebrities are really nice once you get to know them. I'm sure you'll all get to meet someone you admire."

Tremaine said, "Just remember to relax and be yourself."

China said, "And don't get all angry and sad just because you didn't win an award. Winning isn't everything."

On December 22nd, The Utopian Knights took the whole message about being themselves to heart. Nick and Ricky wore their new Armani suits with black shoes and silk ties. Nick wore a navy blue tie and Ricky wore a red tie. Tevin, Jason, Kenny, Wolfgang, and Romeo all wore simple black suits with white shirts, black bow ties, and penny loafers. DJ had decided to wear his suit with Nike sneakers and a backwards baseball cap. DJ said, "I was born and raised in the 'hood and I'm proud of that."

Ryan wore a colorful African hat with his suit because wearing African hats had become his trademark. Remy wore a simple suit but he had tied an eagle feather into his long, black hair to honor his Native heritage. Vikram was wearing a _sherwani_ , popular formal wear from India. Jeremy was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, a black tie, and a black bowler hat. Jeremy explained, "This is what everyone in England wears." Zubbi was wearing an _Isiagu_ with an _Okpu Agwu_ , a ceremonial Igbo men's hat. Tony was wearing a bright pink dress shirt with a red tie and black jacket.

When Tremaine saw them he said, "Wow, you all look like junior ambassadors!"

Vikram said, "Ambassadors, I like that."

Tremaine was wearing a simple black suit and China was wearing a purple dress. Karen was wearing a blazer and Michael was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt, a black tie, and black pants.

A limo came to pick them up at Neverland and they sat for the long car ride to Pasadena. When they got close to the auditorium they saw bright lights, limousines, camera crews, and the red carpet. DJ exclaimed, "Dudes, this is _beyond_ awesome!"

The limo stopped at the red carpet and a man opened the door for them. A reporter announced, "Look who just pulled up: Michael Jackson with his wife Dr. Karen Lincoln and two of America's most popular child stars, Tremaine Julian Lincoln and his sister, China Lisa Lincoln! And look at who else stepped out of the limo: The Utopian Knights! Not forgetting their managers and songwriters, Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez!" The reporter stepped up to The Utopian Knights and asked, "Boys, how does it feel to be at your first awards show?"

Tevin exclaimed, "It's awesome!" The boys all echoed the same thing.

The reporter asked, "What's with the unusual get-up?" which was directed to the boys wearing foreign formal wear.

Zubbi explained, "This formal wear is worn from the different countries we come from. Tonight I'm representing Nigeria and the Igbo tribe."

Vikram said, "I'm representing India and the region of Maharashtra."

Remy said, "I'm representing Canada and the Métis people."

Jeremy said, "I'm sure there are plenty of musicians that help represent England at these award shows but I still want to let everyone know that I'm an English gentleman."

Jason said, "And Tony is representing Brazil and the favelas of Rio."

DJ said, "As for the rest of us, we're representing South Side Chicago and any other 'hoods we come from."

The reporter said, "How nice. Enjoy the show."

The Utopian Knights, Nick, and Ricky were directed inside and were awed at the sheer size of the auditorium. Of course, they had seen the Pasadena Civic Auditorium on TV during other awards shows but as Ricky bluntly put it, "This place is bigger in person!"

DJ exclaimed, "This is stupid!"

Kenny said, "This is dope!"

Nick said, "This is dumb, fly, wicked, and doogie!"

They all laughed. Michael said, "Okay, let's all go to our assigned seats." They all sat near the front and they pretty much took up most of the space in their row.

The awards show soon began and Thea Vidale was a great host. The Utopian Knights even walked away with a few awards. They won the NAACP Image Award for Outstanding New Artist. L.A. Reid presented the award and said, "This award is going to twelve boys whose talent is mature but whose ages suggest that they're up way past their bedtime. They're originally from South Side Chicago, a name that usually brings up negative comments. However, this neighborhood helped cultivate their considerable talents and they've already made a lasting impression on the music industry in less than a year. Their debut album is still on the charts and has earned the respect of people everywhere. But I believe the most amazing thing about these boys is that they all come from different backgrounds and still manage to make beautiful music together. The NAACP Image Awards is meant to reward excellence by people of color. This band is the most colorful group of boys I've ever seen! I'm pleased to award the NAACP Image Award for Outstanding New Artist to The Utopian Knights!"

The audience cheered as the twelve orphans all went up to receive their award. Each band member was given their own individual award. Tevin took the mike and said, "Since I'm the oldest and the leader I get to go first." The audience laughed as he continued, "First, I want to thank my parents, Daniel and Maya Campbell, God rest their souls. I also want to thank Big Mama and our family at The Unconditional Orphanage. I also want to thank Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez."

Ryan said, "I'd like to thank my mother for bringing me into the world. I want to thank Reverend Borders and the gospel choir from Wheat Street Baptist Church in Atlanta. I also want to thank Big Mama and our family at The Unconditional Orphanage. Lastly, I want to thank God who makes all things possible." All the boys thanked Big Mama, their family at The Unconditional Orphanage, Nick, and Ricky but they also thanked other people who had helped cultivate their talents.

DJ said, "I want to thank my mother, for her love and support. I miss her so much. I also want to thank my first musical group, The Drop Squad from Bed-Stuy, Brooklyn."

Wolfgang said, "I want to thank both my parents for bringing me into the world. My mother was a violinist for the New York Philharmonic and I'd like to thank her for first introducing me to the world of music. I want to thank my nanny, Viv Jackson, for her love and support. I'd like to thank Dr. Frederick Fugue and Miss Marcy for teaching me how to play the piano. I also want to thank God for his gift to me."

Remy said, "I want to thank my mother for her love and support. I want to thank my father for teaching me how to play the guitar. I also want to thank all my friends at my old reservation in Ontario, Canada."

Vikram said, "I want to thank my parents for their love and support. I also want to thank my friend, Sally West, for teaching me how to play the electric and bass guitar."

Romeo said, "I want to thank my father for teaching me how to play the trombone, my mother for her love and support, and the staff at the Martin Luther King, Jr. Community Center in North Philadelphia."

Zubbi said, "I want to thank my father for teaching me how to play the trumpet and for his love. I want to thank my mother for bringing me into the world. I want to thank DeSean for teaching me all about America when I first moved here."

Kenny said, "I want to thank my mother for all her love and support, my Jamaican ancestors, Bob Marley, Harry Belafonte, Berry Gordy, and all the artists on Motown Records."

Jeremy said, "I'm just glad that there hasn't been a riot over a white guy winning an NAACP award." The audience laughed and applauded and Jeremy continued, "I don't mind being the only white guy in the band, it makes me special. I want to thank my parents, The Beatles, The Who, Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, and Queen. Plus, my best friends from East London, Iqbal and Basil."

Tony said in ASL, _"I would like to thank my mother for her love, strength, perseverance, and support. I want to thank Armando Basurto for teaching me how to play the saxophone. I would like to thank my special education teachers for teaching me American Sign Language so that I can communicate with others."_

Finally, Jason said, "I want to thank my music teacher, Mrs. Cotton, for teaching me how to sing. I want to thank Michael Jackson for his love and inspiration." The audience wildly applauded as the boys  _exeunted_ the stage.

 _Teacher's Pet_ won the NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Album and the title track won for Outstanding Song. Finally, The Utopian Knights went onstage in their costumes and Kenny said, "We're The Utopian Knights and this is our way of honoring Berry Gordy for building Motown Records." The horn section started off and Kenny grabbed his mike and sang lead on "Dancing in the Street" by Martha Reeves and The Vandellas:

 _"Callin' out around the world_  
_Are you ready for a brand new beat?_  
_Summer's here and the time is right_  
_For dancin' in the streets_

 _They're dancin' in Chicago_  
_Down in New Orleans_  
_Up in New York City_

 _All we need is music, sweet music_  
_There'll be music everywhere_  
_There'll be swingin', swayin' and records playin'_  
_And dancin' in the streets_

 _Oh, it doesn't matter what you wear_  
_Just as long as you are there_  
_So come on, every guy grab a girl_  
_Everywhere around the world_

 _There'll be dancin'_  
_They're dancin' in the street_

 _This is an invitation across the nation_  
_A chance for the folks to meet_  
_There'll be laughin' and singin' and music swingin'_  
_And dancin' in the streets_

 _Philadelphia, PA_  
_(Philadelphia, PA)_  
_Baltimore and DC now_  
_(Baltimore and DC now)_  
_Yeah, don't forget the Motor City_  
_(Can't forget the Motor City)_

 _All the way down in LA, California_  
_Not to mention Halifax, Nova Scotia, Manchester_  
_Alexandria, Virginia, Virginia_

_Come on and dance!"_

Then they performed "Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch" by The Four Tops. Kenny sang lead:

 _"Oooooooooooooooh!_  
_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch_  
_You know that I love you_  
_I can't help myself_  
_I love you and nobody else_  
  
_In and out my life (in and out my life)_  
_You come and you go (you come and you go)_  
_Leaving just your picture behind....(ooh)_  
_And I've kissed it a thousand times (ooh)_  
_When you snap your finger, or wink you eye,_  
_I come a-running to you_  
_I'm tied to your apron strings,_  
_And there's nothing that I can do_  
  
_I can't help myself,_  
_No, I can't help myself,_  
  
_'Cause, Sugar Pie Honey Bunch_  
_I'm weaker than a man should be_  
_I can't help myself_  
_I'm a fool in love 'ya see_ _"_

Then there was the Supremes' song "I Hear A Symphony." Ryan sang lead:

 _"You've given me a true love_  
_And every day I thank you, love_  
_For a feeling that's so new_  
_So inviting, so exciting_  
  
_Whenever you're near, I hear a symphony_  
_A tender melody_  
_Pulling me closer, closer to your arms_  
_Then suddenly (I hear a symphony)_  
_Ooh, your lips are touching mine_  
_A feeling so divine_  
_Till I leave the past behind_  
_I'm lost in a world_  
_Made for you and me_  
  
_Whenever you're near, I hear a symphony_  
_Play sweet and tenderly_  
_Every time your lips meet mine, now, baby, baby, baby_  
_You bring much joy within_  
_Don't let this feeling end_  
_Let it go on and on and on, now, baby, baby, baby_  
_Those tears that fill my eyes_  
_I cry not for myself_  
_But for those who've never felt the joy we felt (baby)_  
  
_Whenever you're near, I hear a symphony_  
_Each time you speak to me_  
_I hear a tender rhapsody of love now, baby, baby_  
_As you stand holding me_  
_Whispering how much you care_  
_A thousand violins fill the air, now, baby, baby_  
_Don't let this moment end_  
_Keep standing close to me_  
_Ooh, so close to me, baby, baby, baby, baby_  
_I hear a symphony_  
_A tender melody"_

Next was The Temptations' "Psychedelic Shack." Kenny took the lead but the vocalists all had a chance to sing different lines:

" _Psychedelic shack, that's where it's at_  
_Psychedelic shack, that's where it's at_  
_Psychedelic shack, that's where it's at_  
_Psychedelic shack, that's where it's at_  
_People let me tell you about a place I know_  
_To get in it don't take much dough_  
_Where you can really do your thing, oh yeah_  
_It's got a neon sign outside that says_  
_Come in and take a look at your mind_  
_You'd be surprised what you might find, yeah_  
_Strobe lights flashin' way till after sundown_  
_People gather there from all parts of town_  
_Oh yeah, what do I call it_  
_You know it's just across the track_  
_People I'm talking about the psychedelic shack_

 _Psychedelic shack, that's where it's at_  
_Psychedelic shack, that's where it's at, oh yeah_  
_You can have your fortune told_  
_You can learn the meaning of soul_  
_There ain't no such thing as time_  
_Incense in the air_  
_'In" signs painted everywhere_  
_I guarantee you this place will blow your mind_  
_Music so high, you can't get over it_  
_So love you can't get under it_  
_Right around the corner just across the track_  
_People I'm talking about the psychedelic shack_  
  
_Psychedelic shack, that's where it's at_  
_Psychedelic shack, that's where it's at_ _"_

Then they performed Rockwell's "Somebody's Watching Me":

[DJ]: _"Who's watching?_  
_Tell me who's watching._  
_Who's watching me?_

[Tevin]: _I'm just an average man, with an average life._  
_I work from nine to five; hey hell, I pay the price._  
_All I want is to be left alone in my average home;_  
_But why do I always feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone, and_

_I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
_And I have no privacy._  
_Woh, I always feel like somebody's watching me._  
_Tell me is it just a dream?__

_Who's watching me?_  
_I don't know anymore . . . are the neighbors watching_  
_Who's watching?_  
_Well, it's the mailman watching me: and I don't feel safe anymore._  
_Tell me who's watching._  
_Oh, what a mess. I wonder who's watching me now,_  
_(WHO?) the I.R.S.?_

_I always feel like somebody's watching me._  
_And I have no privacy._  
_Woh, I always feel like somebody's watching me._  
_Who's playing tricks on me?_

_I always feel like somebody's watching me._  
_I always feel like somebody's watching me._  
_I always feel like somebody's watching me._  
_I always feel like somebody's watching me._  
_I always feel like somebody's watching me._

_I always feel like somebody's watching me._  
_I want my privacy._  
_Woh, I always feel like somebody's watching me._  
_Woh, I always feel like somebody's watching me._  
_Stop playing tricks on me_  
_Woh, I always feel like somebody's watching me."_

Then there was The Jackson 5's "The Love You Save." First, Jason stood out in front, then Kenny behind him, then Ryan behind him, then DJ behind him and then Tevin in the very back. Jeremy played a intro on his drum set and then the five vocalists stretched out and sang into their microphones:

_"Stop! Na na na! You'd better save it_  
_Stop, stop, stop, you'd better save it_  
_Whooo!"_

The five split up and went back to their microphone stands while DJ and Ryan started doo-wopping. After that Jason settled into his lead:

_"When we played tag in grade school_  
_You wanted to be it_  
_But chasing boys was just a fad_  
_You crossed your heart you'd quit_

_When we grew up you traded_  
_Your promise for my ring_  
_Now just like back to grade school_  
_You're doing the same old thing_

_Stop! The love you save may be your own_  
_Darling, take it slow_  
_Or some day you'll be all alone_  
_You'd better stop the love you save may be your own_  
_Darling, look both ways before you cross me_  
_You're headed for the danger zone"_

_I'm the one who loves you_  
_I'm the one you need"_

Then Ryan sang:  
_"Those other guys will put you down_  
_As soon as they succeed"_

[Jason]: _"They'll ruin your reputation_  
_They'll label you a flirt"_

[Ryan]: _"The way they talk about you_  
_They'll turn your name to dirt, oh"_

Jason took the lead again while he pulled off some MJ dance moves:

_"Isaac said he kissed you_  
_Beneath the apple tree_  
_When Benji held your hand he felt_  
_Electricity_

_When Alexander called you_  
_He said, he rang your chimes_  
_Christopher discovered_  
_You're way ahead of your times_

_Stop! The love you save may be your own_  
_Darling, take it slow_  
_Or some day you'll be all alone_  
_You'd better stop the love you save may be your own_  
_Darling, look both ways before you cross me_  
_You're headed for a danger zone_

_Slow down_  
_Slow down_  
_Slow down_  
_Slow down_

_S is for save it_  
_T is for take it slow_  
_O is for oh, no_  
_P is for please, please, don't go"_

Then Ryan grabbed his mike, danced to center stage and stood next to Jason for the rest of the song:

[Ryan]: _"The love you save may be your own_  
[Jason]: _Some day you may be all alone_  
[Ryan]: _Stop it_  
[Jason]: _Save it, girl_  
[Ryan]: _Baby, ooh_

[Jason]: _You'd better stop, the love you save may be your own_  
[Ryan]: _Please, please_  
_Or some day, some day baby_  
_You'll be all alone_  
_(Headed for a danger zone)_

[Jason]: _I'm the one who loves you_  
_I'm the one you need_  
[Ryan]: _Those other guys will put you down_  
_As soon as they succeed_

[Jason]: _Stop! The love you save may be your own, baby_  
[Ryan]: _You'd better stop it, stop it, stop it girl_  
_Or someday you'll be all alone_

_The way they talk about you_  
_They'll turn your name, turn your name to dirt_

[Jason]: _Stop! The love you save may be your own_  
[Ryan]: _Don't cha know don't cha know_  
_Some day baby you'll be all alone_

_Those other guys will put you down_  
_As soon as they succeed_

_Stop! The love you save may be your own..."_

Then Tevin announced, "Now, our final song of the evening, ladies and gentlemen." The horn section started off and Tevin sang lead on Stevie Wonder's "Sir Duke":

_"Music is a world within itself_  
_With a language we all understand_  
_With an equal opportunity_  
_For all to sing, dance and clap their hands_  
_But just because a record has a groove_  
_Don't make it in the groove_  
_But you can tell right away at letter A_  
_When the people start to move_

_They can feel it all over_  
_They can feel it all over people_  
_They can feel it all over_  
_They can feel it all over people_

_Music knows it is and always will_  
_Be one of the things that life just won't quit_  
_But here are some of music's pioneers_  
_That time will not allow us to forget_  
_For there's Basie, Miller, Sachimo_  
_And the king of all Sir Duke_  
_And with a voice like Ella's ringing out_  
_There's no way the band can lose_  
  
_You can feel it all over_  
_You can feel it all over people_  
_You can feel it all over_  
_You can feel it all over people_  
  
_You can feel it all over_  
_You can feel it all over people_  
_You can feel it all over_  
_You can feel it all over people_  
  
_You can feel it all over_  
_You can feel it all over people_  
_You can feel it all over_  
_You can feel it all over people_  
  
_You can feel it all over_  
_You can feel it all over people_  
_You can feel it all over_  
_I can feel it all over-all over now people_  
  
_Can't you feel it all over_  
_Come on let's feel it all over people_  
_You can feel it all over_  
_Everybody-all over people"_

After that the boys all took their bows. The applause was thunderous and deafening! The Utopian Knights brought the house down!


	16. Chapter 16

The Utopian Knights were soon raking in several awards. At the 17th Annual American Music Awards on January 22nd, 1990, The Utopian Knights won awards in several categories. They won the awards for Favorite Pop/Rock Band/Duo/Group, Favorite Pop/Rock New Artist, Favorite Soul/R&B Band, Duo, or Group, and Favorite Soul/R&B New Artist.  _Teacher's Pet_ won the award for Favorite Pop/Rock Album and the title track won the award for Favorite Pop/Rock Single. They also did a medley of the songs from their album.

At the 32nd Annual Grammy Awards held at the Shrine Auditorium in L.A., The Utopian Knights won the award for Best New Artist. "Can We Talk" won the awards for Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals and Best R&B Song. Teacher's Pet won the awards for Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals, Best Rock Instrumental Performance, and Record of the Year. As a result of the Grammys they received, The Utopian Knights became the first child musical group to ever win a Grammy (Since Jason was the youngest he broke the world record for youngest Grammy nominee and winner). They also did a live performance at the Grammys of "Teacher's Pet" and brought the house down!

On March 14th, 1990, at the Soul Train Music Awards held at the Shrine Auditorium,  _Teacher's Pet_ won the award for Best R &B/Urban Contemporary Album-Group, Band, or Duo and "Can We Talk" won the award for Best R&B/Soul Single-Group, Band, or Duo. The band also did a live performance of "Can We Talk." Don Cornelius had pulled a few strings to ensure that The Utopian Knights would become nominees at the Soul Train Music Awards even though they weren't all black.

During the Christmas season, when the boys were still at Neverland, they celebrated Christmas with Karen's ninjutsu master, Mr. Kishimoto, who had decided to spend the holiday at Neverland, and then they celebrated New Year's with Ryan White, a teenager infected with AIDS who had fought to get back into school and was an AIDS activist. Michael and Ryan had become close friends and The Utopian Knights had befriended him as well. Ryan said that he loved their music and knew that they were going to go down in history. When Ryan left the ranch Michael and Romeo both told him: "Never give up. Promise me you won't give up." Ryan promised them both but when The Utopian Knights asked Romeo if Ryan had a good chance of surviving Romeo replied, "We'll have to wait and see." On Christmas Day, the band dressed up in their Nutcracker Christmas outfits and went down to a children's hospital to give toys to the terminally ill children and perform their favorite Christmas songs. Performing at a children's hospital on Christmas Day had become a tradition for the band. On Christmas Day, Michael had gotten the boys a special gift. He had gotten them their own golf carts so that they could travel across the ranch whenever they wanted. Karen gave them a Chocolate Labrador puppy that they named Joy, Nick gave them a black rabbit named Speedy, and Ricky gave them a snake named Flex.

Shortly after New Year's, The Utopian Knights, Nick, and Ricky packed their stuff and moved into their new house in Woodland Hills. There was a long and tearful good-bye when they left. They all hugged Michael and started crying. Michael told them, "There's no need for tears. You guys will always be welcome at Neverland."

Jason said, "You promise?"

Michael said, "I promise."

Karen said, "Feel free to come and help with the babies. They really love you guys."

Tremaine said, "If you guys want to be guest stars on _House of Payne_ I'll be more than happy to set it up."

China said, "If you guys want discounts to Disneyland or any other Disney theme park, just call me and I'll get it for you." They all hugged Karen, Tremaine, and China, got in the van, and settled for the three hour ride to Woodland Hills. In their new house they all got settled in. Nick commandeered the master bedroom, Ricky commandeered the basement bedroom, and the boys commandeered the remaining four bedrooms in groups of three.

Nick and Ricky had told them, "Remember this is only temporary. We'll be searching for gated mansions once we have enough money for a down payment."

In March 1990, The Utopian Knights' second album, _Hot Street_ , was released worldwide. Quincy Jones had also brought his friend James Ingram to the production team and Teddy Riley had brought his friend Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds. The first single released was "Roni," a song written by Babyface. Jeremy started on the drums then Wolfgang and Vikram came in with the keyboard and bass. The other instruments came in while Ryan sang:

_"The truth about Roni  
She's a sweet little girl  
If you treat her right  
Real nice and hold her tight  
  
Only tender Ronis  
Can give the special love  
A special kind of love  
That makes you feel good inside  
  
If you believe in love  
And all that it can do for you  
Give it a chance, girl  
You'll find romance  
  
And if you find a tender Roni  
That is right for you  
Make it official  
Give her your love  
  
My heart, ooh, belongs to a Roni  
(She's my only love)  
She's my only love  
(My only heart, baby)  
My heart, yeah, belongs to a Roni  
(She's my only love)  
She's my only love  
  
The truth about Roni  
She's always on the phone  
Talkin' to her homeboy  
Wishin' they were home alone, ooh  
  
She send you lovely letters  
With the smell of sweet perfume  
This is what a real tender Roni  
Likes to do for you  
  
And if you believe in love  
And all that it can do for you  
Give it a chance, girl  
You'll find romance  
  
And if you find a tender Roni  
That is right for you  
Make it official,  
Give her your love, ooh, yeah  
  
My heart belongs to a Roni  
(She's my only love)  
She's my only love  
(My only heart)  
My heart belongs to a roni  
(She's my only love)  
She's my only love  
  
The truth about Roni  
She's a sweet ol' girl  
About the sweetest little girl  
In the whole wild world  
  
She'll make the toughest homeboy  
Fall deep in love  
Said once you had a Roni  
You will never give her up  
  
She's a special kind of girl  
That makes her daddy feel proud  
You know the kinda girl  
That stands out in crowds  
  
Found a tender Roni  
And the Roni is so right  
I think I'm gonna love her  
For the rest of my life  
  
If you believe in love  
And all that it can do for you  
And if you find a tender Roni  
That is right for you  
Make it official  
Give her your love, ooh, yeah  
  
My heart belongs to a Roni  
(She's my only lover)  
She's my only love  
(My only heart)  
My heart belongs to a roni  
(She's my only love)  
She's my only love  
  
The truth about Roni  
She's a sweet ol' girl  
About the sweetest little girl  
In the whole wide world  
  
She'll make the toughest homeboy  
Fall deep in love  
Said once you had a Roni  
You will never give her up  
  
She's a special kind of girl  
That makes her daddy feel proud  
You know the kinda girl  
That stands out in crowds  
  
Found a tender Roni  
And the Roni is so right  
I think I'm gonna love her  
For the rest of my life  
  
My heart belongs to a roni  
She's my only love  
(My only heart)  
My heart belongs to a roni  
(She's my only love)  
She's my only love  
  
The truth about Roni  
She's a sweet ol' girl  
About the sweetest little girl  
In the whole wide world  
  
She'll make the toughest homeboy  
Fall deep in love  
Said once you had a Roni  
You will never give her up  
  
She's a special kind of girl  
That makes her daddy feel proud  
You know the kinda girl  
That stands out in crowds  
  
Found a tender roni  
And the Roni is so right  
I think I'm gonna love her  
For the rest of my life  
  
My heart belongs to a Roni  
She's my only love"_

The song made it to No. 3 on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 for two weeks and No. 2 on the R &B charts. The next single released was "Hot Street." It was written by Rod Temperton for Michael Jackson's  _Thriller_ album but it didn't make the cut. The song started with a keyboard intro and Jeremy keeping the beat on the drums. Then Vikram and Remy came in with the guitars. Tevin then took the lead while the horns came in at different intervals:

 _"Stone shaker is looking fine_  
_She's a heart-breaker every time_  
_She never seems to realize_  
_That someday she'll be crying too. Oo!_  
  
_(She is) A sharp shooter that's moving fast_  
_A slight cruiser loaded with gas_  
_Slowing down to make a pass_  
_You think it's gonna hit you,_  
_So why not take a chance?"_

Then there was the chorus:

 _"'Cause this is Hot Street (Burnin' It Up)_  
_Just feel the night beat, yeah. (Fun on the run)_  
_'Cause this is Hot Street (Ready or not)_  
_Because the fantasy will never stop_  
_on Hot Street - Oo!"_

Then Kenny sang the second verse:

 _"A street walker when there's time to spare_  
_Big spenders holding their share_  
_A heart of gold, but no one cares. (No one seems to care)_  
_Within their eyes_  
  
_Some young lovers are laughing loud_  
_And there's some old suckers trying to get down_  
_The evening spins around and round (Spins around and round)_  
_Yes, people of the night smoking through the dark_ "

Then the chorus:  
  
_"'Cause this is Hot Street (Burnin' It Up)_  
_Just feel the night beat, yeah. (Fun on the run)_  
_'Cause this is Hot Street (Ready or not)_  
_Because the fantasy will never stop_  
_on Hot Street - Oo!_ "

Then Tevin sang the bridge:  
  
_"(All night mover) Just trying to put a little fun in their lives_  
_(Winners, losers) You see them standing on the corner in the neon light - Aow!_  
_(Tonight) Oo! Yeah, yeah - Oo!"_

Then Jason sang the third verse:  
  
_"Some feeling you can't explain_  
_It's such a hard feeling lying in bed's flame_  
_The evening starts to fall again (Starts to fall again)_  
_It's time to come alive_  
_So why not take a chance?"_  
  
_'Cause this is Hot Street (Burnin' It Up)_  
_Just feel the night beat, yeah. (Fun on the run)_  
_'Cause this is Hot Street (Ready or not)_  
_Because the fantasy will never stop_  
_on Hot Street - Oo!_  
_'Cause this is Hot Street (Burnin' It Up)_  
_Just feel the night beat, yeah. (Fun on the run)_  
_'Cause this is Hot Street (Ready or not)_  
_Because the fantasy will never stop_  
_on Hot Street - Oo!_  
  
_(Burnin' it up)_  
_(Fun on the run)_  
_(Ready or not)_  
_(The fantasy will never stop)"_

"Hot Street" made it to No. 1 on the  _Billboard_ Hot 100 and the R&B charts! It stayed on the Hot 100 for four weeks. It was also a No. 1 hit on the  _Billboard_ Hot Dance Club Play charts. The next single released was "Detention Center Blues," a blues song about a kid who's stuck in detention. DJ sang lead because his bass voice made him a great blues singer. However, the song only made it to No. 22 on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 for one week but it was No. 10 on the R &B charts for two weeks. The next single was a song called "Nite Line." It was written by Glen Ballard for Michael Jackson's _Thriller_ album but Michael rejected it. Tevin was chosen to sing lead. "Nite Line" started off with the vocalists singing the chorus a capella; Zubbi said their vocal harmonies reminded him of West African singers:

 _"Calling on the Nite Line_  
_Waking me up_  
_Calling on the Nite Line (Calling on the Nite Line)_  
_Can't get enough_  
_Calling on the Nite Line (Calling on the Nite Line)_  
_Whisper in my ear_  
_Sending through the fire line (Calling on the Nite Line)_  
_What I'd like to hear"_

Then Wolfgang played a melody on his keyboard while Vikram played a tune on his bass. Remy played harmony with his guitar and Jeremy kept the beat on his drums. Then the instrumentalists took off with the horn section and Tevin sang:

 _"Every night about midnight_  
_The call comes through_  
_You turn it on the Nite Line_  
_'Cause you know just what to do_  
_And I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting)_  
_By the phone (By the phone) Alone."_

Then the vocalists sang the chorus together:

 _"Calling on the Nite Line_  
_Waking me up (Call me, baby)_  
_Calling on the Nite Line - Hee!_  
_Can't get enough (Call me, darling)_  
_Calling on the Nite Line - Hee!_  
_Whisper in my ear - Aow!_  
_Sending through the fire line_  
_What I'd like to hear"_

Tevin then took back the lead:

 _"Make it person-to-person_  
_Make it heart-to-heart_  
_Darling, your communication_  
_Is sending up sparks_  
_I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting)_  
_By the phone (By the phone)_  
_Why don't you give me a call?"_

The chorus:

 _"(Calling on the Nite Line_  
_Getting me up)_  
_I wanna call_  
_(Calling on the Nite Line_  
_Can't get enough)_  
_Why don't you call me, baby? Hee!_  
_Call me on the Nite Line! (Call me, darling!)_  
_Whisper in my ear (Won't you call me, baby!) Hee!_  
_Sending through the fire line_  
_What I'd like to hear - Oo!"_

Wolfgang gave a keyboard and synthesizer solo and the vocalists sang:

 _"(Call me on the Nite Line)_  
_(Call me on the Nite Line)_  
_(Call me on the Nite Line)_  
_(Call me on the Nite Line) Oo!"_

Then Vikram gave a bass solo. Then they wrapped up the rest of the song:

 _"Calling on the Nite Line_  
_Waking me up - Oh!_  
_Calling on the Nite Line - Hee!_  
_Can't get enough (Call me, baby!)_  
_Calling on the Nite Line_  
_Whisper in my ear_  
_Sending through the fire line_  
_What I'd like to hear_  
  
_Calling on the Nite Line_  
_Getting me up - Oh!_  
_Call me on the Nite Line - Hee!_  
_Can't get enough (Call me, baby!)_  
_Calling on the Nite Line_  
_Whisper in my ear_  
_Sending through the fire line_  
_What I'd like to hear"_

"Nite Line" made it to No. 6 on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 for two weeks and No. 2 on the R &B charts. The final single released was "Candy Girl." When the boys appeared on  _The Arsenio Hall Show_ they performed "Popcorn Love" and "Candy Girl." The song started with Jeremy on the drums and Vikram on the bass. Then the boys started dancing and Jason took the mike:

 _"My girls like candy, a candy treat_  
_She knocks me hot up off me feet_  
_She's so fine as can be_  
_I know this girl is meant for me_

 _Candy Girl_  
_You are my world_  
_You look so sweet_  
_You're a special treat_

 _Candy girl_  
_All I want to say_  
_When you're with me_  
_You brighten up my day_

 _All I know_  
_When I'm with you_  
_You make me feel so good_  
_Through and through_  
_The way you walk_  
_And the way you talk_  
_You always look so good_  
_You make me forget my thoughts_

[Ryan]: _Do you really love me (do you really love me)_  
_Don't you really care (don't you really care)_  
_Do you really need me (do you really need me)_  
_And will you always be there_

[Jason]: _Every night_  
_And everyday_  
_I'm always thinking of you_  
_In every way_

 _All I know_  
_When I'm with you_  
_You make me feel so good_  
_Through and through_

[Ryan]: _Do you really love me (do you really love me)_  
_Don't you really care (don't you really care)_  
_Do you really need me (do you really need me)_  
_And will you always be there_

 _Candy girl_  
_You are my world_  
[Ryan]: _You're everything, everything._  
_Everything to me_

 _Candy girl_  
_All I want to say_  
[Kenny]: _I need your love_  
_Each and everyday_

[Jason]: _Hey fellas_  
[Tevin, DJ, Ryan, Kenny]: _What_  
[Jason]: _Check out Tev & Remy's little ladies_  
[Tevin, DJ, Ryan, Kenny]: _Ooooooh eeeeeeh_  
[Tevin]: _Well check out Vikram & Ry's_  
_Ooooooh eeeeeeh_  
[Jason]: _What about DJ's_  
[Tevin, DJ, Ryan, Kenny]: _She's bad_  
_She's bad_  
_I know she's bad_

[DJ]: _She walks so fast she looks so sweet_  
_She makes my heart just skip a beat_  
[Kenny]: _My girl the best and that's no lie_  
_She tells me that I'm her only guy_  
[Tevin]: _That might be true but my girls a joy_  
_She don't play around, she's right to the point_  
[Ryan]: _My girls like candy a candy treat_  
_She knocks me hot up off my feat_

 _Ah candy_  
_You look so sweet_

 _Ah candy_  
_You're a special treat_

 _Candy (you're my candy)_  
_Candy girl (candy)_  
_Candy (you're my candy)_  
_Candy girl (candy)_

 _Candy girl_  
_You are my world_  
[Kenny]: _I need your love_  
_Each and everyday_

 _Candy girl_  
_All I want to say_  
[Ryan]: _You're everything, everything_  
_Everything to me_

 _Candy girl_  
_You are my world_  
[Kenny]: _I need your love_  
_Each and everyday_

[Ryan]: _I need it_  
_Need it_  
_Need it_  
_Need it"_

"Candy Girl" also made it to No. 1 on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 and the R &B charts! It stayed on the Hot 100 for two weeks and the R&B charts for four. Other songs from the album were "Popcorn Love," "Hide and Seek," and "Your Tender Romance"; they weren't released as singles. Nick and Ricky wrote "Popcorn Love" and "Hide and Seek" while James Ingram had written "Your Tender Romance." With four Top 10 singles that included two No. 1 hits, _Hot Street_ was just as big as success as their debut album. When  _Hot Street_ was released, the record label started planning the band's first national tour that would start in June at the Inglewood Forum. Michael had warned Nick and Ricky to double, or even triple, security for the tour. Michael said that if UK fans were as crazy as J5 fans, then they had to take every precaution. When music mania hits, pandemonium ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Roni" is a song that was featured on Bobby Brown's "Don't Be Cruel" album in real life. "Popcorn Love" is from New Edition's debut album "Candy Girl" and "Hide and Seek" is from their second album. "Your Tender Romance" is from Bobby Brown's first solo album, "King of Stage."


	17. Chapter 17

Karen, Michael, and the children found it hard to adjust to how quiet Neverland was after Nick, Ricky, and The Utopians Knights had left. They already missed the energetic bunch. But they all focused on their work. Michael was working on his next album, Tremaine was busy with _House of Payne_ , and China was helping the Disney Company develop a new Disney Channel TV show called _A.N.T. Farm_. The show featured China as China Parks, a girl residing in Roxbury, Boston who is registered at the community center's A.N.T. Farm program. A.N.T is short for Advanced Natural Talent and all the kids in the program had their own gifts. China is a music prodigy (based on her real-life prodigious musical gifts). Her friends are Cynthia Jefferson, played by Yolanda Trotter, who is academically gifted thanks to her eidetic memory; and Alex Green, played by Jacob Wilkerson, who is an art prodigy. The show was set to premier in September.

Karen, on the other hand, was preparing for an expedition to the boreal forest of Ontario. Karen packed up all the gear she would need for camping in the forest: a tent, a first-aid kit, a Swiss Army knife, a notebook, writing utensils, a camera, etc. Karen told her family about the trip she had to make to try and save the boreal forest. Karen asked Michael, "Are you sure you can look after the kids while I'm gone?"

Michael replied, "Karen, I've looked after Tremaine and China before. And the babies will be just fine. You go and do what you have to do."

Tremaine said, "Yeah, don't worry, Mom. We'll be okay."

China added, "Don't forget to write."

The Utopian Knights and Michael and Karen's family were struck with bad news when they found out Ryan White had died on April 8th, 1990, in Indianapolis. The Utopian Knights, Nick, Ricky, Michael, Karen, Tremaine, and China all attended Ryan White's funeral on April 11th. Over 1'500 people attended the funeral including Elton John and First Lady Barbara Bush. Elton John performed "Skyline Pigeon" at the funeral and The Utopian Knights gave their own tributes. First, Romeo gave a small speech about what life was like for him when his parents contracted HIV. He spoke about the unfair treatment the Santanas had to face based on ignorance and how he felt when his parents both died. Romeo said, "When I first saw Ryan on the news I admired his courage. He was a kid who wouldn't back down in the face of ignorance and fought, not only for his right to attend school, but for all HIV victims. I don't want us all to grieve about Ryan's death but to celebrate the remarkable life he led."

Then Wolfgang played a melody on the piano while Tevin sang "Smile," the song he had sung when at his parents funeral. After the service, Kenny was able to comfort Jeanne, Ryan's mother. He said, "You know, when my mother died from heart cancer I had a nagging feeling that I wasn't a very good son. Sometimes I got in trouble at school or in the street. But I realized that I did the best thing for her. I held her hand, I didn't let go, and I was able to say good-bye." Jeanne hugged Kenny tightly while they both cried.

Meanwhile, Big Mama decided to visit Nick, Ricky, and the boys in the month of April, during the Easter holiday. When Big Mama landed at Los Angeles International Airport on the night of April 12th, 1990, Nick was there to greet her. Big Mama ran up and hugged him. She said, "Nick, you look so different with that haircut."

Nick said, "Thanks, Big Mama. I'm so glad you came out here. You are gonna love California."

Nick led her outside and told her, "Put your bags in the trunk of that limo. Nothing but the best for you." They soon settled down for the ride to Woodland Hills. Big Mama kept looking out the window to admire the Creative Capital of the World. The limo soon arrived at the Woodland Hills house. When they got out of the limo, Nick yelled, "Ricky, boys, Big Mama's here!"

Ricky rushed up to the door and said, "Hi, Big Mama!"

Soon all the boys were at the door hugging Big Mama. Kenny said, "Big Mama, we got a pool in the backyard!"

Jason said, "We've got a dishwasher, too!"

Remy said, "We have a dog, a rabbit, and a snake! I'll show you!"

Nick and Ricky showed Big Mama the house and the bedroom in the basement, which Ricky had vacated for Big Mama. Ricky said that he would sleep on the couch.

The next morning Big Mama was woken up by a knocking at the front door. Big Mama answered it and asked a white woman with brown hair styled in a bun, "Yes, can I help you?"

The white woman said, "I'm Betty Mason. I'm the maid."

Big Mama said, "A maid? Well, come in. How long have you been working here?"

Betty said, "Since February. Most other maids and butlers said no to the job because of the idea of cleaning up after a dozen kids who are being raised by two young men who claim they're not gay."

Big Mama said, "Okay. I'm going to get breakfast started. You wanna help?"

Soon Big Mama and Betty made a wonderful pancake breakfast. After they had all eaten, washed up, and changed into some clean clothes, Nick and Ricky drove Big Mama to Disneyland. It was nonstop fun! The next day, Nick, Ricky introduced Big Mama to their girlfriends, Christina and Susie. Christina and Susie drove to Woodland Hills. Big Mama told the women, "My, my, my, aren't you two gorgeous! I knew Nick and Ricky had great taste!"

Christina said, "I'm so glad we get to meet you."

Susie added, "Nick and Ricky don't stop talking about you."

After that Nick, Ricky, and the boys had to prepare for the Young Artist Awards. It was being filmed live at the Hollywood Palladium and Nick and Ricky had been able to get a ticket for Big Mama. When they arrived at the Palladium, Big Mama was introduced to many people, including Michael Jackson. Big Mama said, "Nice to meet you, Michael. I'm Big Mama."

Karen came up and said, "So you're the famous Big Mama. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Big Mama shook her hand and said, "You and MJ took care of our boys when they moved here. I hope they didn't cause too much trouble."

Michael said, "Don't worry, we loved having them around."

Tremaine said, "Yeah, they're welcome anytime at Neverland."

They all went to their assigned seats and the awards ceremony commenced. Tremaine and China presented The Utopian Knights with the Young Artist Award for Best New Musical Artists. The Utopian Knights invited Nick, Ricky, and Big Mama onstage to share in the praise. They also did a live performance of "Don't Run Away" and "Hot Street."

On Easter Sunday, Nick, Ricky, Big Mama, and the boys took a helicopter to Neverland. The Neverland staff welcomed Big Mama to Neverland. The cast of  _Saved by the Bell_ , Mr. T, Michael J. Fox, Jacob Wilkerson, Brandon Adams, Emmanuel Lewis, Fred Savage, and his little brother Ben were all there to participate in an Easter egg hunt. After their fun day at Neverland, on Easter Monday Big Mama had to leave for Chicago on a noon flight. Before she left Big Mama told Nick, Ricky, and the boys, "Take care of yourselves. Don't let all this fame go to your heads."

Ricky said, "Don't worry, we'll be alright."

Big Mama said, "I'll see you again when your tour arrives in Chicago. I hope you're all okay with this new exposure. The paparazzi follow you around, fans scream at the sight of you, you're all working thrice as hard as you used to, and you're not even attending school."

Wolfgang said, "We're home schooled. Our teachers are exceptionally sweet and generous."

Big Mama said, "It just seems like so much change so fast."

Nick said, "Don't worry. We're living the good life here. We'll be fine."

Soon Big Mama was on a plane back to Chicago. Big Mama thought, _I guess I'm worrying over nothing. The boys will be alright and Nick and Ricky will look after things._ _They always have their heads on straight._  


End file.
